Zwischen Wirklichkeit und dem Vergangenm
by crissi
Summary: Auf mysteriöse weise reist Hermine in die Vergangenheit zu Lily Evans und den Rumtreibern. Keiner kann sich erklären wie das passieren konnte und es könnte auch alles ganz einfach sein, wenn es keine Gefühle geben würde... Paring: HG?
1. Kapitel 1 Glasscherben

Kapitel 1 - Glasscherben

Mit den Büchern unter ihrem Arm ging Hermine zur Kasse. Eigentlich sollte sie bester Laune sein. In etwa einer Stunde würden die Weasleys in die Winkelgasse kommen, um sie abzuholen. Ron hatte in seinem letzten Brief erklärt, dass sie bis Ende der Ferien im Fuchsbau bleiben könnte. Aber sie machte sich ein bisschen Sorgen um Harry, Remus und Tonks. Harrys Briefe wurden immer kürzer und Ron hatte erzählt, dass Remus und Tonks bei ihm zuhause Tag täglich in der Küche saßen und ins Leere starrten.

Die Hexe hinter der Kasse gab ihr ein paar Sickel zurück und Hermine verließ Florish & Blotts. Die Briefe mit der Liste der neuen Bücher war praktischer Weise gestern noch angekommen und auch ihre ZAG- Ergebnisse waren gestern mit der Eule gekommen. Eigentlich hätte sie stolz auf sich sein können. Zehnmal Ohnegleichen und ein Erwartungen Übertroffen, das würde ihr so schnell keiner nachmachen. Dennoch lag über ihrer Laune ein Schatten.

Hermine schlenderte die Winkelgasse hinunter und überredete sich zu einem Besuch bei Fred und George in Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze. Vielleicht würde ja so die Zeit vorbei gehen. Die letzen Wochen bei ihren Eltern waren ihr endlos erschienen, da konnte sie es nicht abwarten die Weasleys zu besuchen.  
Obwohl sie sehr in Gedanken versunken war, bemerkte sie, dass die Pflastersteine ungewöhnlich anders zu sein schienen. Hermine wusste nicht was anders war, aber etwas störte sie daran.

Schon von draußen konnte sie durch die Schaufensterscheibe sehen, wie Fred und George durch den Laden sprangen und Kindern ihre neusten Erfindungen präsentierten. Ein kleines Grinsen huschte bei diesem Anblick auf ihr Gesicht, doch es verschwand wieder und als sie eintrat, hatte sie wieder ihre ernste Miene, die ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

„Na wen haben wir denn da?", fragte Fred und tat sehr überrascht.

„Hallo Fred, wie läuft´s denn so?", fragte Hermine und sah sich ein wenig um.

Ron hatte im letzten Brief viel erzählt und gesagt, dass sie unbedingt hier vorbeischauen sollte, bevor sie aus dem Tropfenden Kessel abgeholt würde.

„Es könnte nicht besser laufen", erklärte Fred stolz.

George hatte Hermine zunächst gar nicht bemerkt und drehte sich jetzt erst um.

„Ah, hallo Hermine, Ron hat uns gesagt, dass du vorbei kommen würdest."

„Ach ja?", fragte Hermine ein bisschen verwundert, „Woher wusste er denn, dass ich komme?"

„Er hat es anscheinend geahnt", erklärte Fred, der nun damit beschäftigt war, ein paar Falsche Zauberstäbe durch die Luft fliegen zu lassen. Diese steuerten nun direkt auf Hermine zu.

„Hey, was wird denn das?", rief diese und hielt sich die flatternden Dinger mit den Händen aus dem Gesicht fern.

„Entschuldige", murmelte Fred, „Ist wohl schief gegangen, aber hier", er reichte ihr die aufgesammelten Falschen Zauberstäbe, „Ron wollte, dass du sie ihm mitbringst."

„Bin ich eine Eule?", fragte sie gespielt sauer.

George grinste: „Musst du eigentlich immer schlechte Laune verbreiten?", fragte er.

Hermine zog die Augenbraun hoch. „Tue ich doch gar nicht, ich wüsste nur zu gern, wozu Ron diesen Unfug braucht", verteidigte sie sich und ließ die Falschen Zauberstäbe in ihre Umhangtasche fallen.

„Das ist kein Unfug, das ist die neueste Version der Falschen Zauberstäbe, je nach dem, welchen Spruch du mit ihnen sprichst, machen sie dir das Leben auf eine andere Weise schwer", erklärte Fred ihr mit einem Grinsen bis hinter beide Ohren.

„Und wozu sollte man die brauchen?", fragte Hermine skeptisch.

„Oh, man kann sie immer mal brauchen, Ginny verwendet sie oft, wenn sie Mum auf die Palme bringen möchte", über Georges Gesicht zog sich ein Lächeln.

„Ja und das schafft sie auch ganz gut", fügte Fred hinzu.

Hermine schüttelte verständnislos ihren Kopf. „Verschwendung", murmelte sie vor sich hin.

„Hier, die solltest du übrigens auch mitnehmen", George kam mit einer kleinen Kiste aus dem Hinterzimmer zurück.

„Was ist da drin?", wollte Hermine von ihm wissen und sah ihn prüfend an, als hätte sie geahnt, dass er sich um diese Antwort drücken wollte.

„Nun, das ist ein Familiengeheimnis", log Fred ohne auch nur mit einer Wimper zu zucken.

Hermines Augen verengten sich zu schlitzen und sahen Fred erneut prüfend an.

„Familiengeheimnis, wie?", fragte sie und versuchte die Kiste ein bisschen zu schütteln, um zu erraten, was darin sein könnte. Doch Fred und George hielten ihre Arme hastig fest und hielten sie davon ab.

„Du machst sie noch kaputt", schrie Fred ärgerlich und nahm ihr die Kiste schnell wieder ab.

„Mach das nicht noch mal, hörst du?", erklärte George.

Hermine nickte und nahm ein bisschen schockiert von der Reaktion der Zwillinge Fred die Kiste wieder ab.

„Ist ja gut, ich pass drauf auf."

Fred nickte nur. Hermine sah zur Uhr, die über der Eingangstür hing; sie musste wieder zurück zum Tropfenden Kessel, wenn sie pünktlich wieder da sein wollte.

„Ich müsste jetzt auch schon wieder los", erklärte sie den beiden und ging auf die Tür zu. Fred lief voraus, um ihr die Tür aufzuhalten, denn mit der Kiste in der Hand hätte sie die Tür unmöglich alleine öffnen können.

„Wir sehen uns dann vielleicht mal in den Ferien", rief er Hermine nach, doch diese hatte ihn wahrscheinlich schon gar nicht mehr gehört.

Raschen Schrittes ging sie die Winkelgasse zurück. Hermine war vollkommen in Gedanken versunken und bemerkte nicht, dass Pansy Parkinson und Millicent Bullstrode ihr ein Stück gefolgt waren. Erst Pansys Bemerkung „Hey Granger" holte sie wieder aus den Gedanken zurück. Hermine drehte sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung zu ihr um. Ihr Umhang begann dabei zu flattern und ihre Augenbrauen schnellten erneut in die Höhe.

„So ganz allein hier, ohne deinen sonst so anhänglichen Begleitschutz?", fragte Pansy verächtlich.

Hermine schnaubte. „Was willst du Parkinson?"

Pansy und Millicent begannen zu lachen. „Hast du keine Angst hier alleine her zu laufen, wo doch so viele böse Menschen durch die Gegend streifen?"

„Ja, das müsste dein Freund ja wohl am besten wissen", konterte Hermine.

„Was willst du damit sagen?", fauchte Pansy sie an.

„Dass er genauso ist wie sein Vater", erklärte Hermine.

„Was weißt du schon über meinen Vater, Granger? Schlammblüter wie du haben doch von so was gar keine Ahnung", erklärte eine Stimme nur ein paar Schritte hinter Hermine.

Sie wirbelte herum und sah direkt in die kalten Augen von Draco Malfoy. Seine Stimme hatte wie immer sehr herablassend geklungen.  
Hermine musste sich zusammenreißen, wenn sie sich nicht auf die provozierenden Spielchen der Slytherins einlassen wollte. Doch das fiel recht schwer.

„Na was denn Granger, hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?", fragte Malfoy und sah sie mit einem zynischen Grinsen an. Hermine wollte sich umdrehen und ohne eine Antwort gehen, denn auf so einen Kindergartenkram hatte sie keine Lust. Doch Malfoy hielt sie am Umhang fest und somit kam sie ins Stolpern. Die Kiste, welche Fred und George ihr gegeben hatten, jene, die sie nicht hatte schütteln sollen, weil der Inhalt hätte kaputt gehen können, fiel zu Boden und ein Klirren war zu vernehmen.

Oh, nein! schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Fred und George bringen mich um!

Sie kniete sich neben die Kiste und wollte sie aufheben, doch Malfoy trat mit dem Fuß gegen sie und sie flog ein paar Meter weiter. Im Flug verlor die Kiste Glasscherben und die ganze Gasse war daraufhin mit Glassplittern bestreut.  
Doch Draco Malfoy lachte bloß.

„Oh, hab ich Grangers Kiste kaputt gemacht?"

Pansy und Millicent begannen ebenfalls zu lachen. Hermine nahm die Kiste und versuchte die Splitter aufzusammeln. Malfoy warf ihr noch eine Scherbe vor die Nase, die Hermine sofort aufhob und wieder in die Kiste steckte.

„Du bist erbärmlich, Granger, als wenn du es je wieder zusammen gepuzzelt bekämest."

Er lachte noch lauter und wandte sich nach diesen Worten von Hermine ab und lief, mit Pansy und Millicent im Schlepptau, die Winkelgasse hinauf.

Warum musste ich die gerade jetzt treffen? fragte Hermine sich. Warum ausgerechnet jetzt, wo sie doch die Kiste hatte heil zu Ron bringen sollen?  
Um möglichst viel zu retten, sammelte sie so viele Scherben wie es nur ging auf.

Was wird Ron wohl sagen, wenn ich im Tropfenden Kessel ankomme und die Kiste ist zerstört fragte sie sich und betrachtete die Scherben.

Sie schienen eine Art Kugel ergeben zu sollen. Um genau zu sein mehr als nur eine Kugel. Ganze Reihen von Glaskugeln hatten sich anscheinend in der Kiste befunden. Als sie alle Scherben, soweit es ihr möglich war, aufgesammelt hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt, ihre Miene noch trauriger als vorher.

„Da bist du ja endlich", rief Ron Hermine zu, als sie die Tür zum Tropfenden Kessel geöffnet hatte. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du dich mal verspäten würdest, aber so wie… Hey was ist denn mit dir los?"

Ron brach mitten im Satz ab, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Hermine Schätzchen, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du siehst gar nicht gut aus!" Mrs. Weasley schien sehr besorgt.

Aber Unrecht hatte sie auch nicht. Hermine war sehr blass und die Kiste in ihrer Hand wackelte ein wenig, da sie zitterte. Harry nahm sie ihr sofort ab und sah seine beste Freundin verwundert an. So aufgelöst hatten Ron und Harry sie noch nie erlebt.

„Nein, es ist alles bestens", log Hermine, „Ich hab nur… eine Erkältung, weiter nichts."

Sie hoffte, dies würde ihnen als Antwort ausreichen und Mrs. Weasley schien sich auch damit zufrieden zu geben, aber ihre beiden Freunde sahen sie skeptisch an.

„Nun, dann wollen wir jetzt keine Zeit mehr verlieren. Die anderen werden sich sowieso schon fragen, wo wir bleiben. Hast du alle deine Sachen Hermine?", fragte Mrs. Weasley hastig.

„Der Koffer steht oben, ich bin seit gestern Abend hier", erklärte Hermine und ging Richtung Treppe.

„Wir helfen dir beim Tragen", sagte Ron schnell und hastete ihr hinterher, gefolgt von Harry.

„Aber beeilt euch, ihr könnt später genug reden", rief Mrs. Weasley ihnen nach.

„Erkältung wie?", fragte Harry als sie außer Hörweite waren.

„Ja, mir geht's seit gestern Abend nicht so…"

„Erzähl uns keine Märchen", fiel Ron ihr ins Wort.

„Also was ist los?"

„Ich… ich erzähl es euch später." Und um Rons Protest zu vermeiden, fügte sie „Sobald wir im Fuchsbau sind", hinzu.

Dies schien den beiden vorerst zu reichen. Schnell schnappten sie sich Hermines Koffer und liefen wieder die Treppe hinunter.

„So, hast du jetzt alles?", fragte Mrs. Weasley.

Hermine nickte.

„Nun Ron, du gehst zuerst", sagte Mrs. Weasley und Ron nahm ein bisschen Flohpulver, welches seine Mutter ihm in einem kleinen Beutel hinhielt. Ron trat in den Kamin und sagte: „Zum Fuchsbau", und zwei Sekunden später war er verschwunden.

Danach trat Harry in den Kamin, als drittes sollte Hermine reisen. Mrs. Weasley würde den dreien mit Hermines Koffer folgen. „Zum Fuchsbau", erklärte Hermine und auch sie verschwand im Kamin, bis sie in der Küche des Elternhauses von Ron wieder aus dem Kamin kletterte. Sie hustete ein wenig, denn der Ruß war ihr mal wieder nicht gut bekommen.

Remus Lupin zog einen Stuhl vom Tisch ab und deutete Hermine, sich zu setzten. Im nächsten Augenblick betrat Tonks die Küche und hielt ihr sowie Mrs. Weasley, die nun aus dem Kamin trat, ein Glas Wasser hin. Hermine trank einen Schluck und stellte das Glas wieder zur Seite.

„Danke Tonks, Danke Professor", sie versuchte dankbar zu lächeln.

Und auch Tonks lächelte, jedoch nur schwach. Remus klopfte ihr auf die Schulter.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass dir eine Kaminreise so sehr zu schaffen macht."

„Komm Hermine, wir zeigen dir dein Zimmer", meinte Ron und machte eine Kopfbewegung Richtung Treppe. Hermine nickte ihm und Harry zu und stand auf.

„So und jetzt erzähl bitte, warum du so ein Gesicht machst", kam es von Ron, als sie Ginnys Zimmer erreicht hatten. Hermine setzte sich auf das leere Bett und stellte die Kiste auf den Nachttisch.

„Also?" Harry sah sie fragend an.

Hermine sah von Harry zu Ron und umgekehrt, daraufhin deutete sie ihnen mit einer Handbewegung, sich auf Ginnys Bett zu setzen und fing an, alles zu erzählen. Begonnen damit, dass Fred und George leicht verärgert waren, als sie die Kiste hatte schütteln wollen, um herauszufinden, was sich in ihr befinden könnte.

„Und dann hat er mir noch eine Scherbe vor die Füße geworfen und ist mit Pansy und Millicent abgehauen", erklärte sie betrübt.

„Hey, Kopf hoch! Kannst du doch nichts für, dass dir Malfoy gerade jetzt über den Weg laufen musste", meinte Harry.

„Ja dieser arrogante…", Ron wurde unterbrochen, da Ginny ins Zimmer kam.

„Hermine, endlich bist du da", erklärte sie und nahm diese in den Arm.

„Ginny, könntest du bitte wieder die Tür zu machen, wir besprechen gerade was Wichtiges", maulte Ron seine Schwester an.

„Ja, ja", erklärte Ginny finster und ging zur Tür, schloss sie und setzte sich neben Hermine.

„Ich hatte nicht gesagt, dass du dich dazusetzen kannst", meinte Ron.

„Lass sie doch", nahm Hermine sie in Schutz.

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Von mir aus", grummelte er. „Wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ach ja, du kannst absolut nichts dafür, dass dieser Arrogante Mistkerl dir über den Weg laufen musste."

Harry nickte zustimmend.

„Aber sag mal, was ist denn in der Kiste?", fragte Ron.

„Weiß ich wirklich nicht, die Scherben, die ich zusammengesucht habe, sahen nach Glaskugeln aus", überlegte Hermine.

„Na dann lasst uns doch endlich das Geheimnis der Kiste lüften", sagte Harry. Alle waren der gleichen Meinung. Ron nahm die Kiste und stellte sie auf seine Knie, dann öffnete er sie.

"Das sind Vergiss mich", erklärte Ginny erstaunt, als sie in die Kiste blickte.

„Fred und Georges neuste Erfindung", fügte Ron hinzu, als er Harrys und Hermines fragenden Blicke aufgefangen hatte.

„Und was macht man damit?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr ganz so genau, aber George hat mir letzte Woche erzählt, dass sie dir statt Dinge, an die du dich erinnern sollst, Dinge sagen, die du schnell vergessen wolltest", erzählte Ginny.

„Na ja, jetzt können dir die Dinger gar nichts mehr sagen", sagte Hermine.

„Es war nicht deine Schuld", erklärte Ron erneut.

„Schon okay, ich hab´s verstanden, aber du wirst mich doch sicher nicht hindern, wenn ich versuche, sie wieder zusammen zu flicken", meinte sie und nahm die Kiste.

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an", entgegnete Ron. Sie stellte die Kiste auf ihr Bett und Ginny stand auf.

„Ich geh dann, ich hab keine Lust zu puzzeln", meinte sie und so schnell wie sie gekommen war, war sie auch wieder verschwunden.

Hermine verteilte ein paar der großen Scherben auf ihrer Tagesdecke. Dann entdeckte sie in der Kiste eine blau glimmernde Scherbe. Sie sah den anderen nicht sonderlich ähnlich. Neugierig wie sie war, griff sie nach der Scherbe, um sie näher betrachten zu können.

„AU", schrie sie auf.

Sie hatte sich an der Scherbe geschnitten, doch weder blutete es, noch war irgendetwas an ihrer Hand zu erkennen. Ron und Harry waren bei Hermine Aufschrei zusammengezuckt und waren vom Bett aufgesprungen.

„Hermine was ist…", doch Ron konnte, wie schon so oft heute, seinen Satz nicht beenden, denn Hermine war neben dem Bett zusammengebrochen.

°°°°°°

Als Hermine ihre Augen wieder öffnete, lag sie in einem flauschigen Bett. Es war mit einem roten Baldachin bezogen und war riesig. Es erinnerte sie ein bisschen an ihr Himmelbett im Gryffindor- Turm von Hogwarts. Links und rechts neben ihrem Bett standen zwei Mädchen, die sie unentwegt ansahen.

„Jane, dem Merlin sei Dank", flüsterte eines der Mädchen und fiel ihr um den Hals. Hermine runzelte die Stirn Was geht denn hier vor… und woher kennt sie meinen zweiten Vornamen?

Hermine sah das Mädchen fragend an.

„Wir dachten schon, du wirst gar nicht mehr wach", erklärte das andere Mädchen grinsend.

Hermine sah sie fragend an. „Was geht denn hier vor? Wo bin ich eigentlich?"

Das erste Mädchen lachte. „Oh Jane, der viele Feuerwhisky auf der Party gestern ist dir wohl nicht gut bekommen."

Hermine sah das Mädchen erneut an. Sie erinnerte sie an irgendjemanden. Die roten Haare und diese Augen. Ihre grünen Augen funkelten sie nur so an. Sie kannte diese Augen. Im ersten Augenblick wusste sie nicht woher, aber die kannte sie, dann zwinkerte sie, um sicher zu sein, dass sie nicht träumte. Rechts neben Hermines Bett stand Lily Potter.


	2. Kapitel 2 Das Quiddtichspiel

Kapitel 2 – Das Quidditchspiel

„Lily Potter", flüsterte Hermine leise.

Doch das rothaarige Mädchen sah sie nur völlig entsetzt an.

„Was redest du da für einen Blödsinn? Ich und Potter? Hast du noch alle Zaubersprüche beisammen?"

Sie schien sehr wütend und aufgebracht über Hermines Worte zu sein.

„Beruhig' dich Lily, sie weiß doch gar nicht, was sie da redet", erklärte das andere Mädchen.

„Ja natürlich, entschuldige mein Verhalten, aber wie um alles in der Welt kommst du denn auf so etwas?" fragte Lily und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

„Ich… es… tut mir Leid… ich bin…", stammelte Hermine nur Satzstücke vor sich hin.

„Schon gut. Keiner macht dir Vorwürfe, ich an deiner Stelle würde mir Black morgen vorknöpfen, an ihm würde es kein heiles Haar mehr geben", erklärte das Mädchen zur Linken Hermines.

„Was beim Merlin ist denn überhaupt passiert?", fragte Hermine und bemerkte einen Blickwechsel zwischen den beiden Mädchen.

„Im Namen des Merlin, Jane, an irgendetwas musst du dich doch erinnern können", stellte Lily klar.

„Nein, ich tappe vollkommen im Dunklen", entgegnete Hermine matt.

Lily seufzte: „Kein Wunder, bei der Menge Zeug, die Black dir verabreicht hat! Liz wäre sicher schon bei der halben Menge zusammengebrochen."

„Nun übertreib' aber nicht", maulte das Mädchen.

„Ich übertreibe nicht Liz, es ist die reine Wahrheit", erklärte Lily.

„Nun hört auf, euch zu streiten und erklärt mir endlich, was hier passiert ist!", forderte Hermine, die immer noch nicht verstand, wie sie eigentlich hierher gekommen war und immer noch im Dunkeln tappte, weil sie nicht wusste, was hier vorging.

Das Mädchen, welches Hermine nun mit dem Namen Liz in Verbindung brachte, lächelte: „Sicher, aber wenn wir nachher fertig sind, wirst du noch verwirrter aussehen als vorher."

Liz und Hermine mussten lachen. „Na ja, besser verwirrt als komplett ahnungslos", gab Hermine ihr zur Antwort und dann begann Liz vom gestrigen Abend zu berichten.

„Okay, also nach dem Quidditchspiel herrschte schon auf dem Weg zum Turm die beste Stimmung und…"

„Welches Quidditchspiel?", unterbrach Hermine sie.

Liz atmete tief ein: „Okay, dann eben noch mal ganz von vorne. Nach dem Mittagessen sind wir alle auf den Quidditchplatz. Es war ein tolles Spiel. Du hättest sehen sollen, wie den Slytherins der Schnatz vor der Nase weggeschnappt wurde. Na ja, du hast es ja gesehen, aber du erinnerst dich ja nicht mehr dran. Schade eigentlich. Auf jeden Fall waren Potter und Black in bester Laune und schon auf dem Weg zum Turm und hielten den Pokal fast schon in ihren Händen", erklärte Liz grinsend.

„Dabei war es erst das erste Spiel. Oben angekommen ging die Party dann richtig los, Pettigrew kam mit einem großen Karton Feuerwhisky aus der Schlossküche und nach einer Stunde war das ganze Haus neben sich. Zu unserem Erstaunen warst auch du nicht ganz unbeteiligt. Blacks Anmachen sind nicht wie sonst nach hinten losgegangen. Du hast dich die ganze Zeit im fröhlichen Rausch mit ihm unterhalten. Wie gut, dass du zusammengebrochen bist, bevor er sein Ziel erreichen konnte", seufzte Liz.

„Was mich wundert ist nur, dass er dich nicht einfach hat im Sessel liegen lassen. Ich hätte wetten können, dass er das sonst immer mit den anderen gemacht hat", fügte Lily hinzu.

Hermine stand das Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben und nach Lilys und Liz' Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, hatten sie es auch nicht anders erwartet.

„Keine Panik, es wird keiner mitbekommen haben, die anderen waren alle genauso drauf wie du", versuchte Lily sie zu beruhigen. Doch Hermine starrte die beiden weiterhin fassungslos an.

„Vielleicht solltest du jetzt besser schlafen, morgen ist auch noch ein Tag", sagte Liz.

Hermine nickte nachdenklich.

Das kann nicht wahr sein. Wie um alles in der Welt… was geht hier eigentlich vor? Gestern Abend saß ich noch im Tropfenden Kessel. Und überhaupt, Lily Evans? James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, diese Liz… sie konnten nicht alle noch leben. Es geht einfach nicht.

Tief in ihre Gedanken versunken drehte sich Hermine in ihrem Himmelbett um. Eines der beiden anderen Mädchen knipste das Licht aus. In der Stille des dunklen Zimmers konnte sie im Hintergrund laute Musik hören. Es war also noch mitten in der Nacht und die Party im vollen Gange. Aber wie war sie hier bloß hingekommen?

Erneut drehte sich Hermine in ihrem Bett und schloss dann erschöpft die Augen. Ihr letzter Gedanken war, dass wenn sie aufwachte, sich hoffentlich alles als ein Albtraum herausstellte.

°*°*°*°*°*

„Hermine? Hermine, so sag doch was", flüsterte eine Stimme.

Sie drehte sich zum wiederholten Mal im Bett und wandte den Kopf zur Seite. Mit geschlossenen Augen tastete sie den Untergrund, auf dem sie lag, ab. Ein bisschen kratzig, aber dennoch weich.

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde riss sie die Augen auf und starrte in das Gesicht der völlig übermüdeten Tonks. Als hätte sie sie eine Ewigkeit nicht gesehen, fiel sie ihr um den Hals. Tonks hatte damit nicht gerechnet und strich ihr dann aber über den Rücken.

„Es ist alles gut", flüsterte sie.

„Was ist denn los?". Hermine nahm Ginnys Stimme wahr.

„Sie ist wach, los geh schnell nach unten und sag den anderen Bescheid, sie werden sonst noch verrückt vor Sorge", sagte Tonks zu Ginny.

Diese sprang auf, riss die Tür auf und schon hörte man die jüngste Weasley die Treppen hinunter poltern.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Hermine und ließ Tonks wieder los.

„So ganz genau wissen wir das auch nicht. Wir dachten du könntest uns das erklären", entgegnete Tonks ihr.

Hermine seufzte. Sie bekam also immer noch keine Antwort.

„Hermine, geht's dir gut?", fragten Ron und Harry, die ins Zimmer stürmten.

„Alles okay, ich bin nur ein bisschen… durcheinander", erklärte sie.

Tonks stand von der Bettkante auf, um den beiden Jungs Platz zu machen. Kurz darauf betraten Remus Lupin und Mrs. Weasley das Zimmer und so langsam wurde es eng.

„Hermine, alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Mrs. Weasley mit einer sehr besorgten Stimme. Hermine nickte.

„Ja, ich bin nur durcheinander."

„Kein Wunder, du hast uns auch einen ziemlichen Schrecken eingejagt", sagte Lupin.

Hermine sah in die Runde. Alle hatten besorgte Mienen aufgesetzt und es erinnerte sie an Liz und Lily, die sie genauso angesehen hatten.

„Was ist denn hier eigentlich los?", fragte Hermine.

Alle sahen Lupin an. „Nun… ich vermute, Si…", er konnte den Namen seines besten Freundes nicht aussprechen.

„Du bist sehr mitgenommen. Vielleicht konntest du das alles in den Ferien noch nicht verarbeiten", sagte er schließlich.

Lupin schwieg wieder.

„Aber ich hatte die gesamten Ferien keine Albträume, nicht einen einzigen", entgegnete Hermine und sie begann zu zittern. „Und um ehrlich zu sein, es kam mir alles ECHT vor", fügte sie hinzu.

„Es ist bestimmt nichts schlimmes, du solltest dich jetzt erst einmal ausruhen", erklärte Tonks schnell, um eine Diskussion auf den morgigen Tag verlegen zu können.

Man konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre, einem lang andauernden Gespräch zu folgen.

°*°*°*°*°*

Am nächsten Morgen, als Hermine die Treppen in die Küche hinunter ging, traf sie auf Ron und Harry und auf die Frage, ob es ihr besser ginge, schüttelte sie nur den Kopf.

„Ich habe fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen und ich konnte zuerst gar nicht einschlafen."

_~~~Flashback~~~_

„AU", hörten sie Hermine aufschreien.

Ron und Harry waren bei Hermine Aufschrei zusammengezuckt und waren vom Bett aufgesprungen.

„Hermine was ist…", doch Ron konnte, wie schon so oft heute, seinen Satz nicht beenden, denn Hermine war neben dem Bett zusammengebrochen.

„Hermine, was hast du?", fragte Harry und die beiden knieten neben ihr.

„GINNY", schrie Ron durch die Tür.

Seine Schwester hörte man die Treppe hochkommen und dann steckte sie den Kopf durch die Tür.

„Was ist denn?", fragte sie, dann erblickte sie Hermine.

„Was ist…?", fing sie erneut an.

„Stell keine Fragen lauf zu Mum", forderte Ron.

Gemeinsam mit Harry hoben sie Hermine vom Boden auf und legten sie auf Ginnys Bett.

„Was geht hier vor sich?", Mrs. Weasley kam ins Zimmer gestürmt, gefolgt von Tonks und Remus.

„Sie ist einfach umgefallen", erzählte Harry ihnen.

Mrs. Weasley und Tonks tauschten besorgte Blicke.

„Was hat sie Mum?", fragte Ginny, die nun auf der Bettkante saß.

„Ich… weiß nicht genau, Remus was meinst du?"

Remus Lupin sah sich im Raum um und deutete auf die Glasscherben. „Was ist das?"

„Vergiss mich's! Sie sind kaputt gegangen, wir wollten sie zusammenpuzzeln", erklärte Ron ihm.

Remus sah zu Ron und Harry, dann zu den Scherben und zum Schluss zu Hermine. Eine Scherbe interessierte ihn besonders… eine blau glitzernde Scherbe. Er hob sie auf und begutachtete sie. Dann wickelte er ein Taschentuch um die Scherbe und steckte sie ein.

„Sie hat sich bestimmt nur geschnitten", überlegte Tonks.

„Vielleicht, ich denke sie braucht jetzt Ruhe", erklärte Remus.

„Nun, dann kommt, es gibt Abendessen", erklärte Mrs. Weasley und schob Ron, Harry und Ginny zur Tür.

„Aber Mum", protestierte Ginny, doch Mrs. Weasley ließ nicht mit sich reden.

„Raus, Hermine braucht Ruhe", erklärte sie.

Die Tür knallte ins Schloss.

„Glaubst du sie hat sich geschnitten?", fragte Tonks und blickte Hermine besorgt an.

Remus betrachtete sie ebenfalls: „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ihre Hand blutet kein bisschen."

Im nächsten Augenblick begann Hermine zu nuscheln: „Welches Quidditchspiel?", sie schlug mit der einen Hand um sich.

„Sieht aus, als hätte sie Albträume", erklärte Tonks skeptisch.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es sich hier um einen Albtraum handelt", entgegnete Remus.

~~~Flashback~~~


	3. Kapitel 3 Frühstück im Fuchsbau

Kapitel 3 – Frühstück im Fuchsbau

Als Harry, Ron und Hermine in die Küche kamen empfing sie Mrs. Weasley mit einer Pfanne in der Hand: „Guten Morgen ihr drei… habt ihr Hunger?", fragte sie und deutete den dreien, sich zu setzten. Ginny war schon dabei einen Pfannkuchen zu essen und Hermine setzte sich neben sie.

"Hier, bitte sehr", Mrs. Weasley brachte ihnen Pfannkuchen. Als Hermine gerade einen Bissen zu sich nehmen wollte, kam jemand aus dem Kamin und ihr fiel das Stückchen Pfannkuchen von der Gabel; sie war von dem Anblick ihres Gegenübers käsebleich geworden.

"Guten Morgen Miss Granger", begrüßte sie Professor McGonagall. Hermine schluckte. „Guten Morgen Professor", erklang ihre Stimme gemeinsam mit denen von Ron, Harry und Ginny.

„Möchten Sie auch einen Pfannkuchen, Professor?", fragte Mrs. Weasley.

„Nein, Nymphadora hat mich heute Morgen recht früh aus dem Bett geholt, ich habe bereits gefrühstückt", antwortete sie und Mrs. Weasley nickte.

Hermine, die sich mittlerweile wieder gesammelt hatte, wollte erneut einen Bissen zu sich nehmen, doch auch dieses Mal wurde sie unterbrochen.

„GUTEN MORGEN", Fred und George traten aus dem Kamin, gefolgt von Professor Lupin. Hermine zuckte erneut zusammen.

„Alles okay bei dir?", fragte Remus und sah Hermine besorgt an.

„Wenn ich innerhalb der nächsten zwanzig Minuten immer noch nicht zum Essen komme dann nicht", murmelte Hermine und Ginny, Harry und Ron begannen zu grinsen.

„So, so schon wieder gute Laune?", fragte Remus. „Bester Laune, Professor", antwortete Ginny.

„Nun, wo bleiben Nymphadora, Arthur und Albus?", fragte Professor McGonagall.

„Sie werden sicher gleich kommen, Minerva", erklärte Molly Weasley, „Möchtet ihr ein wenig Kaffee?"

„Danke, sehr gerne, Molly", antwortete die Hauslehrerin. Auch Remus nickte. Fred und George hatten sich zu den anderen vier an den Tisch gesellt und aßen nun ebenfalls Pfannkuchen.

Hermine beobachtete die Runde. Ihr war es von den Ferien in den letzten Jahren noch bekannt, wie gemütlich das Frühstücken mit den Weasleys im Fuchsbau sein konnte. Das muntere Geplapper, das Klappern des Bestecks und strahlende Gesichter, all das, was ihr sonst so viel Freude bereitet hatte, schien ihr am heutigen Morgen so fremd, aufgesetzt, so unecht. Als würde man es ihr nur vorspielen, damit sie keine Fragen stellen konnte. In ihr kochte auf einmal eine Wut auf. Sie kam sich nicht ernst genommen vor. Als wäre alles, was sie gestern Abend erlebt hatte, abgestempelt worden.

„Miss Granger, sind Sie sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?", fragte Professor McGonagall und ihr Blick sah die junge Hexe prüfend an. Hermine fühlte sich ertappt und sofort verflogen die Wutgefühle, stattdessen fühlte sie sich mies.

„Natürlich Professor", erklärte Hermine. Wie war sie bloß auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass die anderen alles verdrängen würden. Hatte Professor McGonagall nicht noch vor ein paar Sekunden gesagt, sie würden den Schulleiter erwarten?

Als sie aufgegessen hatten, war es ausnahmsweise Hermine, die zuerst aufsprang.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragten Harry, Ron und Ginny wie aus einem Mund.

„Nach oben", erklärte sie. Die anderen drei wollten ihr folgen, aber Mrs. Weasley hielt sie zurück.

„Es ist Unsinn aufzustehen! Ihr werdet sowieso gleich wieder zurückgeholt, ihr könnt gleich hier bleiben", erklärte sie.

Hermine wollte dennoch aufstehen, doch Remus´ Hand auf ihrer Schulter drückte sie wieder auf den Stuhl. Sie sah ihn verwundert an, doch aus den sonst so freundlich glitzernden Augen, war nur noch ein dunkler Nebel, der sich vor die Pupillen zog, zu sehen. Remus Lupins Augen schienen verschlossen und das einzige was Hermine aus seinen Augen lesen konnte, war Angst und Unsicherheit, wie Hermine sie nie zuvor in den Augen ihres Lehrers gesehen hatte.

Remus wandte den Kopf ab und Hermine sah in die ebenso ratlosen Gesichter von Ron, Harry und Ginny.

„Guten Morgen die Herrschaften", der Blickkontakt von Hermine zu den anderen wurde ebenso wie die Stille unterbrochen. Ein Zauberer mit langem silbrigem Bart trat aus dem Kamin, der sich in der der Weasleys befand.

„Professor Dumbledore", entfuhr es Hermine.

„Guten Morgen Miss Granger. Wie ich sehe geht es Ihnen schon besser, als gestern Abend?", wollte der Schulleiter wissen.

„Ja Professor, es geht mir besser, viel besser", antwortete Hermine und ihre Wangen liefen ein bisschen rosa an.

„Freut mich, dies zu hören", erklärte der alte Zauberer.

„Wollen Sie einen Kaffee, Professor?", erkundigte sich Mrs. Weasley. „Danke, sehr gerne Molly", sagte Professor Dumbledore. Mrs. Weasley eilte durch die Küche hin und her und eine Unruhe machte sich in diesem Raum breit. Dann trat Tonks aus dem Kamin, gefolgt von Arthur Weasley.

„Ah Hermine, du bist schon wach, alles in Ordnung mit dir?", erkundigte sich Mr. Weasley.

„Ja, mir geht es bestens", erklärte Hermine zum, wie es ihr vorkam, hundertsten Mal an diesem Morgen. Man konnte ihr sichtlich ansehen, dass es ihr nicht passte, dass alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sie gerichtet war. Ihr wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn keiner sich um sie gekümmert hätte, als dass alles fragten, ob es ihr gut ging.

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?", flüsterte Ginny, die Hermine anscheinend beobachtet hatte.

„JA, BEIM BARTE DES MERLINS, ES GEHT MIR GUT", entfuhr es Hermine sauer. Die ganze Küche verfiel in Schweigen. Mrs. Weasley ließ vor Schreck die Kaffeekanne fallen und Professor McGonagall war sichtlich zusammengezuckt. Hermine beobachtete einen schnellen Blickwechsel zwischen Ron und Harry. Das war zu viel für sie. Kommentarlos sprang sie auf und ohne auf die Rufe von Ginny oder einem der anderen zu achten, verließ sie die Küche und lief hoch auf Ginnys Zimmer.

_Kaum hatte Hermine die Küche verlassen waren Ron, Harry und Ginny ebenfalls aufgesprungen um ihr zu folgen. Doch der alte Zauberer hielt sie zurück: „Vielleicht sollte ich erst einmal mit Miss Granger reden. Sie scheint ziemlich aufgelöst zu sein." _

_Professor Dumbledore stand auf. „Möchten Sie mich vielleicht begleiten, Minerva? Remus?" Professor McGonagall und Professor Lupin standen ebenfalls von ihren Stühlen auf und folgten dem Zauberer hoch zu Ginnys Zimmer._

Es klopfte. „Ich will niemanden sehen", zischte Hermine zur Tür und vergrub den Kopf unter einem Kissen.

„Im Angesicht der Tatsachen, Miss Granger, denke ich, dass Sie darüber reden sollten", erklärte Professor Dumbledore und trat in das kleine Zimmer.

Hermine richtete den Kopf auf und wischte sich die Tränen weg. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und Tränen liefen daran hinab. Sie versuchte ihre Verwirrtheit zu verbergen, aber der alte Zauberer wusste genau, dass sie vollkommen überfordert war.

Professor Dumbledore setzte sich auf Ginnys Bett und nun kamen auch Professor McGonagall und Remus Lupin ins Zimmer. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich. Professor McGonagall schien ganz und gar nicht begeistert, Hermine in diesem Zustand anzutreffen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir das Gespräch auf ein bisschen später verschieben", erklärte sie.

„Nein, ich bin der Auffassung, dass es besser ist, früh genug darüber zu reden."

„Aber sie ist völlig durcheinander", entgegnete die Hexe.

„Sie wird sowieso durcheinander sein, Minerva", erklärte Professor Dumbledore.

Hermine verfolgte den Wortwechsel ihrer Hauslehrerin und des Schulleiters. Auch Remus Lupin hörte den beiden mit einem amüsierten Grinsen zu. Ohne auf den Protest der Hexe zu achten, sah der Zauberer Hermine durch dringlich an.

„Nun Hermine, ich denke die Frage werden sie heute Morgen schon unzählige Male gehört haben, aber ich möchte eine ehrlich Antwort von Ihnen." Hermine nickte.

„Wie geht es dir?"

Diese Frage hatte sie bereits erwartet. Sie ließ den Blick zwischen den Lehrern schwanken. „Nun… mir… mir… ich habe Kopfschmerzen", erklärte die junge Hexe, „und ich weiß gar nicht mehr, was ich glauben soll. Es war alles so echt und… und… und trotzdem dachte ich zu träumen." Hermine wusste, dass sie sich selber widersprach. „Es konnte gar nicht echt sein", fügte sie schnell hinzu.

Remus Lupin räusperte sich: „Was hast du gesehen?"

Hermine schüttelte ohne zu zögern den Kopf.

„Miss Granger, was haben sie gesehen?", fragte ihre Hauslehrerin.

„Ich… ich…", Hermine hielt den Atem an und blickte in die Runde. „Ich war in meinem Schlafsaal in Hogwarts… und neben meinem Bett stand Lily Potter."


	4. Kapitel 4 Fragen über Fragen

Kapitel 4 – Fragen über Fragen

Remus blieb die Luft weg: „Es muss ein Albtraum gewesen sein", erklärte er. Doch es klang absolut nicht überzeugend. Hermine glaubte, es sei ein verzweifelter Wunsch gewesen.

„Ich hatte mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet, Remus", erklärte Dumbledore langsam, „Auch hatte ich bereits vermutet, dass Miss Granger uns etwas derartiges zu berichten hat."

Hermine sah ihren Schulleiter erstaunt an: „Was wollen Sie damit sagen, Professor?"

„Nun, nachdem Remus mich heute Nacht zu sehr später Stunde aus dem Bett geholt und mir berichtet hatte, was vorgefallen war, konnte ich schon ein paar Überlegungen anstellen, was gestern Abend passiert sein könnte."

„Aber was ist denn passiert?", fragte Hermine.

„Nun, so wie es aussieht haben Sie sich auf einen kleine Reise begeben. Eine Reise ins Vergangene", erklärte Professor Dumbledore.

„Ein Zeitumkehrer?", fragte Hermine.

"Ja, so in der Art. Nur, dass die ganze Sache in diesem Fall verzwickter ist", fuhr er fort.

"Weil… weil… weil ich vorher nie dort gelebt habe", entfuhr es Hermine. Dumbledore lächelte. „Aber woher kannten die meinen Namen und wie bin ich dahin gekommen? Warum kannten sie mich dann trotzdem und…"

„Immer der Reihe nach, Miss Granger. Wir werden alle Ihre Fragen beantworten, soweit uns dies möglich ist, denn noch weiß ich nicht so genau, um was für eine Art Reise es sich hier handelt", erklärte der alte Schulleiter. Hermine nickte.  
„Ihre erste Frage, bitte", sagte Professor Dumbledore höflich.

„Wie bin ich dort hingekommen?"

„Das ist eine recht interessante Frage. Remus, sagten Sie nicht, sie hätten diese Scherben…"

„Natürlich Professor", Remus kramte ein Taschentuch aus seiner Manteltasche. Er wickelte es auf und eine blau glitzernde Scherbe kam zum Vorschein.

„An der hab ich mich geschnitten", erklärte Hermine erstaunt.

„Sie ist mir ebenfalls zwischen all den anderen Scherben aufgefallen", bestätigte Remus.

„Nun, wahrscheinlich wegen des Blutes, aber ich sehe kein Blut. Miss Granger, sind Sie sicher, dass Sie sich geschnitten haben?", meldete sich Professor McGonagall zu Wort.

„Ich bin der Überzeugung, dass Miss Granger genau das erzählt, was auch passiert ist, nicht wahr?", Professor Dumbledore sah Hermine an. Hermine nickte, ohne zu zögern. „Nun, wie wir alle feststellen… an dieser Scherbe befindet sich kein Blut. Auch nichts, was auf Blut hindeuten könnte", fuhr Professor Dumbledore fort. Alle anderen Anwesenden im Raum nickten.

„Es ist eine verzauberte Scherbe?", fragte Professor McGonagall. Sie schien skeptisch und betrachtete die Scherbe erneut. Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht schüttelte sie den Kopf: „Albus, es ist eine gewöhnliche Scherbe."

„Aber die anderen Scherben sind nicht blau", entfuhr es Hermine und Remus Lupin gleichzeitig.

Professor McGonagall zog die Augenbraun hoch: „Sind sie nicht?"

„Nein", erklärte Hermine, „Es waren kleine Glaskugeln. Fred und George Weasley hatten sie mir in der Winkelgasse für Ron…"

„Na, damit wäre die Sache doch geklärt", unterbrach die Hauslehrerin sie. „Ein schief gegangener Zauber. Das wird Konsequenzen…"

„Minerva, ich bitte Sie", der Schulleiter schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf, „Ich glaube nicht, dass die beiden einen Zauber falsch angewendet haben. Das Ministerium würde ihr Geschäft schließen…", ein leichtes Grinsen huschte auf die Gesichter von Professor Dumbledore, Remus Lupin und Hermine.

Nein Fred und George würden alles, was sie aus der Hand gaben, vorher getestet haben. Auch auf den Fall, was passiert wenn sie kaputt gehen. Das Risiko, dass das Ministerium ihren Laden schließen könnte, würden sie erst gar nicht eingehen.

„Aber, wie könnte es dann…", Professor McGonagall sah fragend in die Runde.

„Nun Minerva, diese Frage können wir vorerst nicht beantworten, aber wir weichen vollkommen von der Frage ab, die Miss Granger uns gestellt hat." Hermine versuchte zu lächeln.

„Ich denke, die Scherbe funktionierte wie eine Art Portschlüssel. Miss Granger wird, sowie Sie es uns berichtete, sich geschnitten haben. Und beabsichtigt, vielleicht auch unbeabsichtigt, wurde sie in die Vergangenheit befördert. Es muss ein großer Schreck für Sie gewesen sein, als Ihnen klar wurde wen Sie da vor sich hatten?", sagte Professor Dumbledore. Hermine nickte. Sie war wie erstarrt gewesen, als sie das rothaarige Mädchen als Lily Potter identifiziert hatte.

„Kommen wir zu Ihrer nächsten Frage", erklärte Professor Dumbledore. Hermine überlegte einen Moment. „Ich… woher kannten sie meinen zweiten Vornamen. Alle, haben mich mit Jane angesprochen."

„Alle?", fragte Remus, „Wen meinst du mit alle?" und noch bevor Hermine etwas sagen konnte, funkelten Professor McGonagalls Augen: „Jane? Sagten Sie, man nannte Sie Jane?" Hermine sah die beiden ratlos an.

„Aber natürlich, Jane Grang", Professor Dumbledore lächelte. Hermine sah die Lehrer der Reihe nach an. Sie hatte eine Antwort erhofft und nicht noch mehr Fragen: „Wer ist…"

"Ich glaube mir geht ein Licht auf", unterbrach Professor McGonagall sie abermals. Hermine sah ihre Verwandlungslehrerin gespannt an, „Albus, die Namensähnlichkeit, kann kein Zufall sein."  
„Gewiss nicht Minerva", erklärte Professor Dumbledore, „Gewiss nicht."

„Aber was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte Professor McGonagall.

Professor Dumbledore schüttelte ratlos den Kopf: „Darauf kann ich Ihnen im Augenblick keine Antwort geben."

„Aber… es… es war ECHT?", fragte Hermine. Professor McGonagall sah sie an: „Ja Miss Granger, es war echt. Zur damaligen Zeit gab es eine Schülerin im Alter von Lily Potter die den Namen Jane Grang trug, allerdings… ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, was aus ihr geworden ist."

„Aber natürlich, das ist es", Remus Lupin, der seit ein paar Minuten nur schweigend zugehört hatte, richtete seinen Kopf auf.

„Würden Sie die Freundlichkeit haben uns an Ihren Gedanken teilhaben zu lassen?", fragte Professor McGonagall. Remus nickte: „Natürlich Minerva. Nun, so wie Sie es gerade sagten, gibt es nur eine Möglichkeit, allerdings lässt sie sich unter keinen Umständen beweisen", Remus seufzte.

„Kommen Sie bitte auf den Punkt, Remus", erklärte die Hexe.

„Nun, Sie sagten gerade, Sie wüssten nicht, was aus Jane geworden ist. Sie können es auch nicht wissen, denn… es gab sie nicht… das heißt… bis gestern nicht. Durch Hermines Erscheinen in der Vergangenheit wurde sie erst erfunden."

Hermine klappte der Mund auf: „Das ist nicht möglich, es können keine Zauberer erfunden werden… es muss diese Jane gegeben haben."

„Ich bin Ihrer Meinung, Miss Granger", verkündete die Hauslehrerin.

„Ich bin da anderer Meinung, Minerva. Ich denke Remus hat gerade den entscheidenden Punkt getroffen. Gab es Jane Grang bevor Miss Granger dorthin reiste?"

„Natürlich gab es Miss Grang schon. Sie haben sie doch eben selbst erwähnt", erwiderte McGonagall ein bisschen aus der Fassung.

„Ja, aber als ich mich an Miss Grang erinnerte, war Miss Granger bereits dort gewesen."


	5. Kapitel 5 Erstes Aufeinandertreffen

Kapitel 5 – Erstes Aufeinandertreffen

Hermine wurde schwarz vor Augen. Allerdings fühlte sie sich kerngesund. Sie schloss die Augen und legte sich in ihre Kissen zurück. Wortfetzen flogen ihr durch den Kopf.

Sie sagten gerade, Sie wüssten nicht, was aus Jane geworden ist. Sie können es auch nicht wissen, denn… es gab sie nicht… das heißt… bis gestern nicht.

So etwas ging doch gar nicht oder? Natürlich nicht, Professor McGonagall hatte ihre Aussage doch schon bestätigt.

Das ist nicht möglich. Es können keine Zauberer erfunden werden… es muss diese Jane gegeben haben.

Aber was war mit Dumbledore? Er hatte nicht ihre Meinung geteilt.

Gab es Miss Grang bevor Miss Granger dorthin reiste?

Natürlich gab es Miss Grang schon. Sie haben sie doch selber erwähnt.

War sich McGonagall da so sicher? Jedes ihrer Argumente wurde durch eine Aussage Dumbledore widerlegt.

Und trotzdem hoffte Hermine, dass ihre Hauslehrerin die einzige war, die richtig lag.

°*°*°*°*°*

„Nun steh schon auf. Gleich ist das Frühstück vorbei", irgendjemand rüttelte an ihrem Arm.

„Hey, das ist unfair. Du hast mir versprochen bei den Hausaufgaben zu helfen. Slughorn wird sauer sein, wenn ich sie schon wieder nicht habe." Die Stimme wurde lauter und kam näher. Hermine blinzelte und Sonne fiel ihr ins Gesicht. Sie richtete sich auf.

„Ah, Dornröschen ist aus dem Tiefschlaf erwacht", erklärte eine Stimme und die Person drehte sich vom Spiegel zu ihr um. Hermine sah sie an.

Lily… oh, nicht schon wieder. Sie verzog ein wenig das Gesicht.

„Wer ist Dornröschen?", fragte eine weitere Stimme. Hermine wusste, dass sie Liz gehörte.

„Eine Figur aus einem Muggel- Märchen", erklärte Hermine ihr gähnend. „Oh, hab ich nie von gehört, vielleicht erzählt ihr mir die Geschichte nachher wenn wir mit den Hausaufgaben fertig sind?", überlegte Liz und schnappte sich schnell ihr Zaubertränke Buch.

„Kommt jetzt", drängte sie. „Ich bin noch gar nicht angezogen", protestierte Hermine, als Liz schon aus dem Schlafsaal lief.

„Dann beeil dich", rief Liz zurück. Hermine schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Du kennst sie doch. Immer zu hastig", erklärte Lily lachend.

Schön wär's wenn ich sie kennen würde flog es Hermine durch den Kopf.

„Kommst du nach? Wir sind schon unten beim Frühstück", sagte Lily und ging zur Tür.

„Ich… was für ein Tag ist heute?", fragte Hermine.

„Immer noch durch den Wind?", fragte Lily grinsend, „Sonntag, oder dachtest du wir lassen dich das Wochenende verschlafen?"

„Okay, danke", murmelte Hermine lächelnd und schob die Bettdecke weg.

„Bis gleich dann", sagte Lily und zog die Schlafsaaltür hinter sich zu. „Ja, bis gleich."

Hermine stand auf und sah sich im Schlafsaal um. Fünf Betten, Fünf Schränke… alles so wie in ihrer Zeit. Sie ging zum Turmfenster. Der Ausblick war schon jetzt wunderschön. Vielleicht sogar schöner als in der Zukunft. Denn nichts, aber auch gar nichts ließ auf Tod und Dunkelheit hindeuten. Der Himmel schimmerte in seinem himmlischen, hellen und klaren Blauton eine friedliche, glückliche Atmosphäre wider. Hermine genoss den Anblick.

Dann fiel ihr wieder ein, dass sie sich anziehen musste.

Oh, verflixt. Welcher ist denn mein Schrank?

Ihr Bett hatte sie unweigerlich gefunden, denn sie war schließlich darin aufgewacht. Sie lief durchs Zimmer hin und her und öffnete dann einfach die Schranktür des ihr am nächst gelegenen Schrankes. „Falsch", sagte sie, als sie hinein Blickte. Im Schrank hing ein fein säuberlich aufgehängter Zettel: _Elizabeth Parker_

Sie öffnete die nächste Schranktür und Hermine lag richtig. Die Ordnung der Sachen innerhalb des Schrankes kam ihr bekannt vor. Schnell griff sie nach ein paar Kleidungsstücken und zog sich um. Vorm Spiegel machte sie sich die Haare zurecht und verließ den Schlafsaal. Alles kam ihr vertraut vor. Natürlich, es war Hogwarts. Hogwarts so wie sie es kannte. Es war alles das Gleiche. Nichts war verändert.  
Langsam schritt sie die Stufen hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. In den Sesseln saßen ein paar Schüler und unterhielten sich. Hermine ging an ihnen vorbei zum Portraitloch. Es ging auf und Hermine trat auf den Gang.

„Hey Grang", erklang eine Stimme hinter ihr aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine reagierte nicht sondern lief den Gang weiter Richtung Treppe.

„Hey Grang, bist du taub?", rief die Stimme erneut.

Erst jetzt fiel Hermine auf, das mit Grang, sie gemeint war und dass Professor Dumbledore gesagt hatte, sie sei Jane Grang. Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich zu der Stimme um.

„Endlich bleibst du stehen", erklärte diese und ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren kam auf sie zu.

Nun erinnerte sich Hermine. Sie hatte die Stimme doch schon einmal gehört, jedenfalls glaube sie das, denn sie Stimme kam ihr bekannt vor.

„Hey", meinte der Junge. Er stand nun direkt vor Hermine. Sie sah ihn an. Irgendwie kam er ihr bekannt vor. Hermine dachte angestrengt nach und sah ihn ein weiteres Mal an. Beim Anblick des Jungen wurde sie sichtlich blass. Vor ihr stand Sirius.

Hermine schluckte: „Hey", meinte sie nur, „Ich…muss zum Frühstück. Lily und Liz warten", fügte sie hinzu und wollte gehen, doch Sirius hielt sie am Arm fest:

„Grang, warte. Gestern Abend… was", Sirius stockte.

„Da fragst du die Falsche", erklärte Hermine.

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Genau das, was ich sage. Ich weiß nicht, was gestern Abend war."

„Aber… es geht dir besser? Die anderen haben gesagt, du wärst…"

„Zusammengebrochen? Ja, das haben Lily und Liz auch gesagt", erzählte Hermine nickend.

„Schön, aber es geht dir wieder besser?", fragte Sirius.

„Wie du siehst… ja", antwortete Hermine knapp. Sie wollte hier so schnell wie möglich weg. „Kann ich jetzt gehen?", fügte sie ungeduldig hinzu. Lily und Liz waren bestimmt längst mit dem Essen fertig.

Sirius ließ sie los und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um: „Wir sehen uns noch, Grang", meinte er mit einem provokativen Unterton.

Ja, aber hoffentlich nicht allzu bald dachte Hermine. Sie atmete tief ein und eilte die Treppen in die Eingangshalle hinunter. Sie lief durch die weit geöffnete Tür in die große Halle und zum Gryffindor-Tisch. Dort entdeckte sie Liz und Lily nicht weit von ihr und immer noch mit den Gedanken woanders ging sie weiter und dann *Wom* Irgendetwas war gegen Hermines Kopf geknallt.

„Entschuldige Grang", rief ein Junge vom Tisch, „War keine Absicht."

Hermine blickte sich fragend um. Ein paar Plätze von Liz und Lily entfernt saß ein Junge. Er war etwa in ihrem Alter, vielleicht ein bisschen Älter und Rabenschwarze Haare. Er grinste bis hinter beide Ohren.

„Pass bloß auf, Potter. Wenn ich dir mal dieses Ding vor den Kopf werfe, dann hast du nichts mehr zu grinsen", rief Lily hinüber.

Das Grinsen huschte aus dem Gesicht des Jungen: „Erst einmal ist das kein Ding. Das hier ist der Schnatz und dank dem Schnatz haben wir 150 Hauspunkte mehr. Und des Weiteren kommst du gar nicht auf den Gedanken mir den Schnatz an den Kopf zu werfen, denn du würdest ihn gar nicht erst bekommen."

„Lass es nicht darauf ankommen", fauchte Lily. Hermine hatte sich jetzt zu den beiden Mädchen gesetzt und sah Liz an, diese verdrehte bloß die Augen.

Übliches ankeifen am Morgen dachte Hermine und blickte jetzt zu dem Jungen. Ihr war nun klar um wen es sich handeln musste: James Potter.

Er begann zu lachen: „Ja, genau."

„Accio Schnatz." Lily hatten den Zauberstab gezogen und nun lag der Schnatz in ihrer Hand: „Möchtest du noch mal lachen, Potter?", fragte sie.

Hermine musste grinsen. James blickte währenddessen zwischen seiner und Lilys Hand hin und her: „Das war gegen die Regeln", maulte er.

Lily schüttelte nur genervt den Kopf und ließ den Schnatz in ihrem Umhang verschwinden. „Es gibt keine Regeln", bemerkte sie.

„Schön, dass werd ich mir merken", kam es von James.

„Ja, ja mach doch", sagte Lily und wandte sich wieder ihrem Frühstück zu.

Da sich alle langsam wieder beruhigt hatten wollte Hermine nun endlich etwas essen. Obwohl in ihrem Hinterkopf der Gedanken schwebte, dass sie eben erst einen Pfannkuchen bei den Weasleys gegessen hatte, fühlte sie sich richtig hungrig. Sie hatte sich eine Schüssel Müsli genommen und wollte gerade anfangen zu essen, als Liz aufstand: „So, können wir dann jetzt endlich?"

„Aber ich…", Hermine wollte protestieren.

„Warum brauchst du denn heute so lange?", fragte Liz genervt und ungeduldig.

„Stör dich nicht dran", erklärte nun Lily, „Sie hat Tagträume, dass sie bei Slughorn nachsitzen müsse, wenn sie die nächsten Hausaufgaben nicht hat, dass macht sie ganz verrückt."

Hermine nickte und aß dann ein wenig, bevor Liz sie und Lily aus der großen Halle in die Bibliothek zog.


	6. Kapitel 6 Reaktionen

Kapitel 6 - Reaktionen

Hermine setzte sich gähnend auf einen Stuhl und blickte aus dem Fenster.

"Welches Buch brauchen wir?", fragte Liz und stellte einen Bücherstapel vor sich auf dem Tisch ab.

„Weiß ich nicht", murmelte Hermine müde.

„Was soll das heißen du weißt nicht? Ich dachte du wolltest mir helfen", meinte Liz ärgerlich.

„Woher soll ich wissen welches Buch du brauchst, wenn ich nicht weiß was du machen musst?", fragte Hermine zurück.

„Jane, hast du etwa die ganze Zaubertrankstunde verschlafen?", fragte Lily, die sich ihr gegenüber gesetzt hatte.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich hab´s…nur vergessen", sagte Hermine.

„Vergessen?", Liz klappte den Mund auf: „Du… hast etwas vergessen? Jupiter an Jane? Bist du noch nicht ganz wach? Oder was ist heute mit dir los?"

„Beruhig dich doch endlich wieder. Jeder kann mal was vergessen", verteidigte Lily Hermine.

„Schon, aber…", Liz brach ab. „ Schon gut, also hier… Seite… welche Seite war das noch mal Lily?"

„Seite Zehn Liz, Seite Zehn", erklärte Lily kopfschüttelnd, „Was bist du heute nur wieder so durcheinander?"

„Frag nicht, hilf mit lieber", Liz hob den Stapel Bücher an und Lily zog das Unterste darunter weg und reichte es Hermine. Sie schlug es auf.

„Felix Felicis", las Hermine. „Das flüssige Glück" fuhr sie in ihrem Kopf weiter fort. Sie hatte schon davon gelesen.

„JA, aber was ist damit? Jane, ich brauche 40 cm", quengelte Liz.

„Dann fang an zu schreiben ich diktier es dir", sagte Hermine und wenn man genau hinhörte konnte man eine Spur von genervtem Unterton wahrnehmen.

Liz hatte währenddessen alle anderen Bücher zur Seite geräumt. Das heißt… nicht direkt beiseite geräumt. Liz hatte einfach alle Bücher genommen und neben dem Tisch fallen lassen, damit sie genug Platz hatte um ihr Pergament auszurollen und anfangen konnte zu schreiben.

„Fertig?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja, jetzt fang schon an, wir haben doch nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit für diesen Unsinn", kam es von Liz.

„Hör mal, es war dein Wunsch, dass ich dir hierbei helfen soll, also nörgel' nicht rum", antwortete Hermine und gähnte abermals.  
Liz seufzte und Hermine begann ihr etwas über Felix Felicis zu diktieren. Währenddessen begann Lily in einem anderen Buch zu lesen.

„Könntest du den letzten Satz noch mal wiederholen?", fragte Liz vorsichtig und blickte nach einer Zeit wieder von ihrem Pergament auf.

Doch Hermine reagierte nicht. „Bitte, es tut mir Leid, dass ich so am Rumnörgeln war", wisperte Liz. Doch erneut kam keine Reaktion von Hermine. Nun sah auch Lily von ihrem Buch auf. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit still neben den beiden gesessen und hatte in einem, ihrer Meinung nach, Interessanten Buch über Magische Wesen gelesen.

"Jane, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Lily und legte das Buch weg. Doch eine Reaktion von Hermine war immer noch nicht zu erkennen. Liz legte die Feder zur Seite und sah zu Hermine. Sie nahm das Buch, welches ihr Gesicht bedeckte zur Seite.

„Ich fasse es nicht", stammelte Liz, „Sie ist eingeschlafen?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermine schlug die Augen auf und streckte sich in alle vier Himmelsrichtungen. Dann erschrak sie für einen Moment. War sie nicht eben noch in der Bibliothek gewesen? Doch nun lächelte sie erleichtert. Sie war wieder zurück im Fuchsbau. Sie stand vom Bett auf und ging ins kleine Badezimmer um sich ihr Gesicht zu waschen. Bei ihrem eigenen Anblick im Spiegel konnte sie nur den Kopf schütteln. Ihr Haar war ganz zerzaust und sie hatte fürchterliche Augenringe.

Hermine verließ Ginnys Zimmer und ging vorsichtig, so dass niemand sie bemerkte, die Stufen hoch zu Rons Zimmer. Sie klopfte. Die Stimmen im Raum erstarben. „Mum, wir wollen nichts essen", rief Ron durch die Tür.

Hermine machte die Tür auf: „Gut, dann sind wir ja einer Meinung. Ich habe auch keinen Hunger", erklärte sie und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich.

„Hermine", sagten Ron und Harry wie aus einem Mund. Diese versuchte matt zu lächeln. Sie setzte sich erschöpft in einen kleinen Sessel.

„Fragt jetzt bloß nicht, wie es mir geht! Die Frage hab ich heute schon oft genug gehört." Die beiden nickten nur.

„Kannst du uns denn erzählen, was überhaupt los ist?", fragte Ron, „Dumbledore ist schnell wieder gegangen. Er meinte er habe etwas mit dem Orden zu besprechen. Professor McGonagall ebenfalls. Und Lupin und Tonks schweigen wie die Gräber."

Hermine schluckte: „Ich…Versprecht ihr mir, dass es unter uns bleibt?", fragte sie bestimmt. Ron und Harry sahen sich kurz an, dann nickten sie.

„Von uns erfährt keiner was", meinte Harry.

Hermine atmete tief ein: „Okay… also… Jungs, das wird jetzt vielleicht verrückt klingen, aber… ich bin in der Zeit gereist."

„Du bist gereist?", fragte Ron.

„Wir dachten du hast… Albträume", kam es von Harry.

„Ja, Lupin war nach meiner Erzählung auch der Meinung, aber… Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass es auf gar keinen Fall ein Albtraum ist. Ich bin der gleichen Meinung, dass war alles viel zu… echt."

„Was ist denn eigentlich passiert?", fragte Ron.

Hermine atmete erneut tief ein und sah zu Harry. Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er das verstehen würde. Nicht jetzt. Alle, die sie getroffen hatte, waren Menschen, die er vermisste. Er hatte seine Eltern nicht kennen lernen dürfen und sie? Sie, die es nichts anging, durfte sie kennenlernen. Sie hoffte, dass er nicht sauer sein würde. Er konnte es ihr doch nicht vorwerfen. Sie wollte doch gar nicht dort hin.

„Als ich zum ersten mal dorthin gereist bin war ich in Hogwarts", begann sie schließlich, „Ich lag in meinem Himmelbett und links und rechts standen zwei Mädchen, die mich besorgt ansahen." Hermine sah Harry an: „Die Rechte… war deine Mutter, Harry." Hermine schluckte und betete, dass er sie nicht hasste.

„Lily Potter?", die drei zuckten zusammen und drehten sich mit den Köpfen zur Tür um.

„Fred… George… Was macht ihr hier?", fragte Ron. „Nun, wenn unsere Liebe Professor McGonagall uns schon vorwirft, dass wir Schuld sind, dass Hermine ohnmächtig wird, dann würden wir auch gerne wissen warum", sagte Fred und in seiner Stimme klang etwas nach, was Hermine nicht zuordnen konnte. Etwas, dass sauer und gereizt klang, aber auch fragend erschien.

„Ist es in Ordnung, wenn sie auch zuhören?", fragte Ron. „Ja… sie… haben doch sowieso schon zugehört, dann können sie den Rest auch noch hören", erklärte Hermine. Doch eigentlich war es ihr egal. Sie sah besorgt zu Harry. Dieser war einem zweiten Sessel zusammen gesunken und starrte aus dem Fenster.

„Harry, geht's dir gut?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Hast du dich mit ihr unterhalten?", fragte Harry und nun blickte er Hermine an.

Seine Augen waren ihr ungewohnt. Sie ähnelten nicht mehr denen Lilys. Harry schien eine Art unsichtbare Mauer vor seine Augen gelegt zu haben und Hermine war sich sicher, dass in diesem Augenblick seinen Geist verschloss.

„Ich… ja", antwortete sie und wich dann seinem Blick aus, „Sie machten sich Sorgen um mich. Lily Evans und Liz Parker. Zunächst hab ich sie mit Lily Potter genannt, aber sie war alles andere als begeistert und…"

Hermine begann davon zu erzählen, dass die beiden Mädchen sich Sorgen gemacht hatten, weil sie am Abend zu viel getrunken hatte. Als Hermine erwähnte, dass Sirius sie gefragte hatte, ob es ihr gut ginge, hatte Harry erneut aus dem Fenster gesehen. Hermine war mit dem Erzählen fortgefahren, aber dennoch hatte sie immer wieder besorgt zu Harry gesehen.

„Und du bist beim Vorlesen eingeschlafen?", wollte Ron wissen und beendete damit Hermines Erzählung.

„Ich sagte, ich hab es ihr diktiert. Nicht vorgelesen, Ron. Das ist schon ein Unterschied", sagte Hermine kopfschüttelnd.

Ron musste grinsen: „Wenigstens ein Satz, heute, der ein wenig nach der normalen Hermine klingt."

Auch Fred und George konnten sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Hermine warf Ron einen scharfen und etwas finster wirkenden Blick zu und sein grinsen erlosch.

„Wirst du wieder hinreisen?", fragte Harry nun. Er hatte die ganze Zeit nur geschwiegen.

„Ich weiß es nicht", entgegnete Hermine betrübt, „Aber ich vermute schon." „Willst du wieder hin?", fragte Harry. Hermines Augen füllten sich bei dieser Frage mit Tränen. Die Wahrheit würde er nicht verstehen können, aber sie wollte ihn nicht anlügen.

„Nein will ich nicht", erklärte sie laut und bestimmt, „Es macht mich verrückt, wenn ich da bin und so tun muss, als wäre alles in Ordnung, dabei muss ich zusehen wie sie in ihren Tod laufen." Tränen liefen nun ihr Gesicht hinab und sie sah Harry mit einem durchdringenden Blick an. Er sah weg. Natürlich sah er weg. Er verstand sie nicht.

„Aber dafür kannst du doch gar nichts", flüsterte Ron und reichte Hermine ein Taschentuch.

„Aber genau das versteht Harry nicht", wäre Hermines Antwort darauf gewesen, doch sie behielt ihren Kommentar für sich.


	7. Kapitel 7 Versöhnung

Kapitel 7 - Versöhnung

Die letzten beiden Wochen der Ferien vergingen wie im Fluge. Hermine war viel damit beschäftigt in ihren neuen Schulbüchern zu lesen. Während Harry und Ron gemeinsam mit Ginny Quidditch spielten. Manchmal spielte sie mit.

Jeden Abend, wenn sie eigentlich schon hatten schlafen sollen, war Hermine noch mal aus ihrem Bett gekrochen, hatte sich einen Morgenmantel angezogen und hatte sich bei Ron im Zimmer in einen Sessel gesetzt und sie redeten. So wie sie es immer machten, wenn sie sich in den Ferien nicht gesehen hatten.

Hermine war glücklich darüber, dass sie vor beginn des neuen Schuljahres nicht mehr zu Lily in die Vergangenheit gereist war. Sie ging schon davon aus, dass dieser „Albtraum" endlich ein ende hatte. Sie war fast erleichtert darüber. Allerdings schien Harry ihr, seit dem Abend wo sie mit den Jungs darüber gesprochen hatte, aus dem Weg zu gehen. Jedenfalls soweit es möglich war. In Gesprächen war eigentlich alles so wie immer. Nur dass er manchmal, wenn sie etwas erzählte, einfach weg hörte. Es schien ihn nicht zu interessieren. Als Hermine Ron darauf ansprach meinte dieser nur sie würde sich das Ganze nur einbilden. Aber eines war klar: Harry miet ihre Blicke.

Am letzten Ferientag ging es bei den Weasleys drunter und drüber. Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Harry liefen den ganzen Tag quer durchs Haus und suchten ihre Sachen zusammen.

Gegen Mittag hatte Hermine alle ihre Sachen zusammen und sie half Ginny dabei ihre Schulsachen zu finden.

„Wo ist eigentlich Krummbein?", fragte Ron, als sie beim Mittagessen saßen.

„Ich hatte kein Lust wieder streiten zu müssen, weil er eines deiner Haustiere auf dem Gewissen hat", erklärte Hermine, „Ich hab ihn zuhause gelassen. Mein Vater wird ihn mir morgen nach Kings Cross bringen."

Ginny musste bei diesem Kommentar lachen und Ron lief ein bisschen rot an. Harry allerdings ignorierte die kleine Unterhaltung.

„Harry mein Lieber, geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte Mrs. Weasley besorgt.

Harry zuckte erschrocken zusammen: „Doch natürlich, Mrs. Weasley", entgegnete er. Doch Hermine wusste nach einem Blick in Harrys Richtung, dass nicht alles in Ordnung war. Sie schwieg jedoch und wandte sich an Ron: „Wie weit seit ihr mit dem einpacken?"

„Oh, uns fehlt nicht mehr viel, stimmt's Harry?"

„Ja, genau", war das Einzige was er dazu sagte. Ron kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und sah ihn verwundert an. Er sah zu Hermine und zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Klar er merkt natürlich wieder gar nichts dachte Hermine ein bisschen verärgert.

Nach dem Essen ging das Gelaufe weiter. Ginny war drauf und dran durchzudrehen da sie ihre Bücher beim besten Willen nicht finden konnte. Auch auf Ron und Harry stieß Hermine mehrmals. Ron hatte seine Umhänge verlegt sowie seinen Zauberstab. Mehrmals glaubte Hermine ihn gefunden zu haben, aber dann stellte sich heraus, dass es einer von Fred und Georges Falschen Zauberstäben war.

„Warum müssen die denn hier überall Rumliegen?", maulte Ginny.

„Ihr seit es, die sie im ganzen Haus verteilen", erklärte Mrs. Weasleys Stimme aus der Küche zu ihnen ins Wohnzimmer.

„Mum, hast du mein Verwandlungsbuch gesehen?", rief Ron die Treppe herunter.

„Nein, hab ich nicht, Ron. Ihr solltet euch wirklich merken wo ihr eure Sachen liegen lasst. Es ist doch wirklich jedes Jahr das Selbe", erklärte seine Mutter.

Während die anderen weiter durchs Haus hetzten ließ sich Hermine im Wohnzimmer zu Tonks, heute mal ohne irgendeine Veränderung an Haare oder Nase, in einen Sessel fallen.

Tonks grinste sie an: „Und du hast schon alle deine Sachen beisammen?"

Hermine nickte: „Ja, ich hatte fast alle meine Sachen in Ginnys oder Rons Zimmer."

Tonks nickte und sah Hermine an:„Hattest du…noch mal so eine… Reise?", erkundigte sie sich.

Hermine schüttelte mit dem Kopf: „Nein, dem Merlin sei Dank, nicht. Ich hoffe, dass es jetzt endlich ein Ende hat."

Tonks lächelte: „Ich bin zuversichtlich." Hermine nickte bloß und Tonks sah sie mit einem Prüfenden Blick an. Dann runzelte sie die Stirn: „Es bedrückt dich aber noch etwas, nicht wahr?"

Hermine sah sie erschocken an. Woher wusste sie dass?

„Nein, wie kommst du denn darauf?", sagte sie schnell.

„Hermine, mach dir nichts vor", antwortete Tonks.

Hermine seufzte: „Es ist wegen Harry. Er scheint mir aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ich glaube er hasst mich."

„Wieso sollte er dich denn hassen?", wollte Tonks verwirrt wissen.

„Ich konnte sie alle sehen. Lily, James, Sirius… ich… ich glaube er ist sauer", erklärte Hermine ihr.

„Du meinst… Harry ist Eifersüchtig? Nun, natürlich ist es schwer zu sehen, dass seine beste Freundin die Menschen kennen lernen durfte, die ihm am wichtigsten sind und dass wo er sie nie richtig kennen lernen durfte", Tonks hielt inne. Hermine nickte. „Und er weiß, dass du am liebsten nicht mehr hin möchtest, richtig?" Hermine nickte erneut. Tonks setzte einen mitleidigen Blick auf.

„Er versteht mich nicht", meinte Hermine.

„Hast du denn nicht mit ihm darüber gesprochen?", fragte Tonks.

„Doch, ich hab ihm und Ron davon erzählt. Ich hab ihnen gesagt, dass ich froh bin wenn es aufhört, weil es mich verrückt macht. Sie sind dort alle so glücklich und ich weiß, dass sie sterben werden. Ich kann nicht daran ändern. Ich muss zusehen wie sie in ihren Tot rennen", ein paar Tränen liefen Hermines Wangen runter.

Tonks schwieg. Hermine vermutete, dass sie selber noch nicht über Sirius Tot hinweg war und deshalb nichts sagte. Das betretende Schweigen hielt an bis Harry ins Zimmer kam. Tonks blickte in stumm an. Harrys Blick wanderte verwirrt zu Hermine. Ihre Augen waren rot und Harry konnte sehen, dass sie weinte Er zog die Augenbraun hoch:

„Was…Was ist den los?", fragte er und setzte sich ebenfalls in einen Sessel.

Hermine wischte sich mit dem Ärmel ihres Pullovers die Tränen weg: „Nichts, ich bin bloß ein wenig durcheinander", erklärte Hermine schnell.

„Dass glaub ich dir, aber nicht", entgegnete Harry. Tonks stand auf und wollte das Wohnzimmer der Weasleys verlassen. Auf dem Weg zur Tür flüsterte sie Hermine zu:

„Ihr solltet wirklich Reden." Hermine gab keine Reaktion und Tonks verließ den Raum.

„Also?", fragte Harry und sah seine beste Freundin an. Hermine wich dem Blick aus. Harry sah nun noch verwirrter aus als Vorher.

„Du bist sauer, nicht wahr?", fragte Hermine und noch bevor Harry antworten konnte fuhr sie fort: „Okay, dass kann ich verstehen. Aber ich kann doch selber nichts dafür. Ich hab nicht darum gebeten in die Vergangenheit zu reisen. Ich kann mir gut Vorstellen, dass es für dich bestimmt das Schönste wäre was dir passieren kann. Ort sind dein Vater, deine Mutter, Sirius und sie sind so Glücklich. Ich sage ja nicht, dass es nicht toll ist mit anzusehen wie sie dort leben. Sie streiten genauso wie wir manchmal und ein bisschen verrückt sind sie auch. Aber wenn ich daran denke, dass sie sterben werden…", Hermine hielt inne und weitere Tränen liefen ihre Wangen herunter.

„Kannst du dir dass Vorstellen? Du weiß dass sie sterben werden und kannst nichts dagegen machen. Harry, ich komme mir so grausam vor", Hermine sah Harry an. Dieser hatte während ihrer Erklärungsversuche nichts gesagt. Er schien nicht mal die Mundwinkel bewegt zu haben.

Hermine schluckte: „Ich kann verstehen, wenn du mich nicht verstehen kannst. Du vermisst Sirius, du durftest deine Eltern nie kennen lernen, aber bitte glaub mir."

Als Ron das Wohnzimmer betrat, weil er auf der Suche nach Harry war fand er eine völlig aufgelöste Hermine und einen etwas benommenen Harry vor. Er sah die beiden abwechselnd an: „Ist was nicht in Ordnung?"

„Nein Ron, alles bestens dass siehst du doch", fauchte Hermine und weitere Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab. Ron blieb weiterhin im Türrahmen stehen.

Hermine blickte zu ihm: „Könntest du dich vielleicht setzten, wenn du hier bleiben willst?", fragte sie gereizt, „Es macht mich nervös jemanden im Nacken zu haben."

Über Harrys Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln. Als Hermine es bemerkte musste sie grinsen. Ron ließ sich matt aufs Sofa fallen und schaute seine Freunde verwirrt an. Er schien sie wohl für verrückt zu halten, denn anders konnte man sich ein Verständnisloses Kopfschütteln nicht erklären.

„Hast du alle deine Sachen zusammen?", fragte Harry um das Schweigen zu durchbrechen.

„Ja, ich hab jetzt alle Bücher", antwortete Ron.

"Dann seit ihr fertig mit packen?", fragte Hermine. Die beiden Jungen nickten. „Dann sind wir ja fertig", meinte sie und sprang vom Sessel auf.

„Fertig wofür?", fragte Ron verwirrt.

„Fertig für das neue Schuljahr", meinte Hermine.

Ron und Harry waren nun auch aufgestanden und folgten ihr Richtung Treppe.

„Ich weiß nicht ob wir diese Jahr packen", murmelte Ron vor sich hin.

„Natürlich packen wir dass", entgegnete Hermine, „Wenn wir es nicht packen… wer dann?"

Harry grinste. Und auch auf Rons Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln: „Heißt dass… wir können das ein oder andere Mal abschreiben?", seine Augen begannen ein bisschen zu leuchten.

Hermine setzte einen genervten Blick auf: „Nein Ron, dass habe ich jetzt auch nicht gesagt." Hermine hatte die Klinke in der Hand und öffnete die Tür zu Ginnys Zimmer.

„Tut mir Leid", meinte dann jedoch eine Stimme. Hermine drehte sich noch mal um.

Harry sah sie an: „Ich wollte nicht, dass du dich mies fühlst." Hermine lächelte: „Es reicht schon wenn du mich verstehst."


	8. Kapitel 8 Aufbruch zum Bahnhof

Kapitel 8 – Aufbruch zum Bahnhof

„Na los jetzt, raus aus den Federn", erklärte die aufgebrachte Mrs. Weasley. Bestimmt zum fünften Mal stand sie an diesem Morgen nun schon im Türrahmen.

„Ginerva Molly Weasley steh auf der Stelle auf", rief Mrs. Weasley. Ginny drehte sich bloß in ihrem Bett und drückte sich das Kissen auf die Ohren. Hermine lachte. Sie stand im Badezimmer und richtete vorm Spiegel ihre Haare.

„Seit wann bist du denn wach?", wollte Ginny gähnend wissen und blickte zu Hermine.

„Schon etwas länger. Ich glaube seit etwa einer Stunde", Hermine lächelte und legte die Haarbürste zur Seite.

„So lange schon?", fragte Ginny ungläubig und schob die Bettdecke zur Seite. „Warum hast du mich denn nicht geweckt?"

„Oh, dass hab ich. Aber du wolltest ja nicht aufstehen. Du hast mir mehrmals ein Kissen an den Kopf geworfen und gemeint, ich solle dich schlafen lassen", erklärte Hermine belustigt.

Ginny lief ein bisschen rot an und gähnte: „Oh, entschuldige."

„Kein Problem, allerdings solltest du dich jetzt langsam beeilen. Wir wollen in einer Stunde zum Bahnhofe", erklärte Hermine und verließ Ginnys Zimmer. Sie trug ihren Koffer runter in die Küche. Mrs. Weasley schien schon auf sie gewartet zu haben:

„Ah, da bist du ja endlich. Ist Ginny endlich aufgestanden?"

Hermine nickte: „Ja sie zieht sich jetzt an."

„Na endlich", Mrs. Weasley schüttelte mit dem Kopf: „Es ist doch jedes Jahr das selbe Theater." Hermine musste grinsen. „Möchtest du was essen meine Liebe? Vor heute Abend werdet ihr sicher nichts Anständiges zwischen die Zähne bekommen."

Hermine schüttelte mit dem Kopf: „Nein danke. Ich habe im Augenblick keinen Hunger."

„Nun gut. Wie du meinst", erklärte Mrs. Weasley, „Dann geh jetzt besser ins Wohnzimmer. Ron, Professor Lupin und Tonks sind schon da." Hermine stand vom Küchenstuhl auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Ron saß, noch halb schlafend, im Sessel.

„Guten Morgen Hermine", erklärte Professor Lupin. Und auch Tonks wünschte ihr einen Guten Morgen. Hermine lächelte: „Guten Morgen Professor, Guten Morgen Tonks." Hermine setzte sich aufs Sofa.

„Harry und Ginny werden gleich kommen?", fragte Tonks. Hermine nickte.

„Gut, Alastor und Kingsley werden auch gleich da sein. Molly, weißt du wo Arthur ist?", rief Remus in die Küche.

„Er musste kurz ins Ministerium, aber er wollte schnell wieder zurück sein", rief Mrs. Weasley zurück. Tonks setzte sich neben Hermine und schloss die Augen. Sie schien sehr müde.

„Hast du nicht geschlafen?", fragte Hermine sie. Tonks öffnete schnell wieder die Augen.

„So ein Unsinn. Ich bin hell wach", entgegnete sie.

„Hermine hat Recht. Du siehst nicht gerade ausgeschlafen aus", bemerkte Remus.

„Danke, sehr freundlich von euch, dass ihr euch Sorgen macht, aber es geht mir bestens", erklärte die Hexe und blickte dann zu Hermine: „Aber was ist eigentlich mit dir? Müsstest du nicht zum Umfallen müde sein? Während dieser Reisen hast du doch nicht großartig geschlafen, oder?"

Hermine zucke mit den Schultern: „Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich fühlte mich jedes Mal hell wach und nicht sonderlich müde. Aber jetzt wo du mich darauf ansprichst eines Wunderte mich wirklich", erklärte Hermine.

„Und dass wäre?", fragte Lupin.

„Nun…vor dem Gespräch mit Ihnen, Professor McGonagall und Professor Dumbledore habe ich in der Küche mit den anderen Gefrühstückt… allerdings, als ich in der Vergangenheit aufwachte war es ebenfalls morgens und es kam mir so vor als hätte ich noch gar nichts gegessen." Hermine bemerkte einen Blickwechsel zwischen Tonks und Professor Lupin. Sie fühlte sich dabei etwas unwohl.

"Nun… dass ist in der Tat recht Merkwürdig", erklärte Lupin.

„Das Ganze ist Merkwürdig", bemerkte Hermine knapp. Lupin sah Hermine an:

„Hattest du noch weitere Reisen nach dem du während unser Gespräch mit einer Reise beendet hast?"

Hermine schüttelte mit dem Kopf: „Nein, ich hoffe es war auch die Letzte."

Lupin sah sie ernst an: „Weißt du Hermine…"

„Ihr geht nicht davon aus dass es die Letzte Reise war", nahm Hermine ihm die Worte aus dem Mund.

Er nickte besorgt: „Ja, wir gehen davon aus dass es weitere Reisen geben wird."

Hermine nickte bloß. Irgendwie hatte sie es geahnt. Sie hatte zwar gehofft, dass diese Merkwürdigen Reisen so schnell aufhören würden wie sie begonnen hatten, aber allzu große Hoffnung hatte sie ohne hin nicht gehabt. Irgendwas in ihrem Hinterkopf hatte ihr schon gesagt gehabt dass es nicht die Letzte Reise war und wenn sie ehrlich war hätte es sie auch gewundert, wenn es einfach so wieder aufhören würde.

„Hermine? Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte Tonks und sah Hermine besorgt an.

„Nein, wie kommst du darauf?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Weil Remus dich gerade etwas gefragt hat", meinte Tonks und runzelte die Stirn, „Hast du denn nicht zugehört?" Hermine lief ein bisschen rot an. Nein, sie hatte nicht zugehört. Sie war in Gedanken gewesen.

„Oh, entschuldige. Könntest… Könnten Sie die Frage wiederholen, Professor?"

„Aber Hermine, ich unterrichte bereits seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr an Hogwarts. Harry und Ron nennen mich auch bereits beim Vornamen", Remus lächelte sie an.

Hermine erwiderte das Lächeln unsicher: „Natürlich… Könnten…Könntest _du_ die Frage wiederholen?"

„Aber natürlich, ich wollte wissen ob du die Zeit hast mich während des Schuljahres über die weitren Reisen zu informieren. Ich wäre sehr dankbar zu wissen, was in meinen Erinnerungen verändert wird."

„Natürlich", meinte Hermine, „Wenn ich Probleme habe und nicht weiter weiß… kann ich jemanden fragen, der Indirekt ins Geschehen eingebunden ist."

Remus grinste: „Dass ist eine hervorragende Idee."

*Schepper* Das Gespräch im Wohnzimmer wurde von einem Geräusch in der Küche unterbrochen.

„Entschuldige Molly, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken", erklärte eine raue Stimme.

„Was geht hier vor?" Ron war aufgewacht.

„Ich denke, Alastor und Kingsley sind gerade angekommen", erklärte Tonks und man hörte einen Funken von genervt klingenden in ihrer Stimme. Remus sah sie mit einem belustigten Blick an.

„Guten Morgen die Herschafften", erklärte Mad-Eye Moody als er ins Wohnzimmer kam.

„Guten Morgen, Alastor", antwortete Tonks und immer noch klang ihre Stimme nicht gerade begeistert. Auch alle anderen im Raum begrüßten ihn.

„Was ist in der Küche los?", wollte Lupin wissen.

„Ach Molly hat sich erschreckt, als wir aus dem Kamin kamen. War wohl in Gedanken. Sie hat irgend eine Schüssel fallen lassen. Kingsley und Arthur beruhigen sie gerade.

„Ist auch nicht gerade ein Traum am frühen Morgen so erschreckt zu werden", erklärte Ginny, die gerade die Treppe hinunter kam.

„Jetzt mal nicht frech werden hier", tadelte Lupin.

„Wer ist denn hier frech?", Mrs. Weasley kam aus der Küche dazu.

„Niemand Molly", beruhigte Tonks sie bevor es noch zum Streit kam.

„Sind alle da?", fragte Mr. Weasley und sah in die Runde „Wo ist den Harry?"

„Der kommt gleich, Dad, er hat verschlafen?", erklärte Ron und gähnte, während er seinem Vater antwortete.

„Warum seit ihr denn heute Morgen alle so müde?" fragte Hermine verwundert.

„Du musstest deine Sachen ja nicht bis spät in die Nacht suchen", beschwerte sich Harry.

„Ah, Harry, dann sind wir ja komplett", rief Mr. Weasley. „Dann können wir ja jetzt auch los."

Tonks sprang vom Sofa auf und ein wirres Durcheinander entstand. Alle liefen hin und her bis Hermine sich die Frage erlaubte, wie sie denn zum Bahnhof kämen.

„Wir haben Autos vom Ministerium", erzählte Tonks ihr.

Vor der Absperrung im Bahnhof trafen sie auf zwei Auroren an, die sie durch die Absperrung geleiteten. Die anderen verschwanden schon nach und nach auf dem Bahnsteig 9 ¾ aber Hermine blieb stehen.

„Hermine, worauf wartest du denn?", fragte Remus. Er war der Einzige, der noch nicht durch die Absperrung getreten war. Der Rest der Truppe war schon weg.

„Mein Vater, er wollte mir noch Krummbein bringen", erklärte sie ihm und sah sich fragend um. Remus sah auf die Uhr: „Es ist zehn vor Elf. Hermine, es wird Zeit."

„Ja, aber…Daddy", Hermine lief los und fiel ihrem Vater um den Hals.

„Hermine!" Der Mann lächelte und hielt seine Tochter im Arm. „Hattest du schöne Ferien?", fragte er.

„Super Ferien, Daddy", log Hermine.

„Du siehst ein bisschen blass aus. Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?", fragte Mr. Granger sie.

„Ja Daddy, es geht mir blendet", versicherte Hermine ihrem Vater. Obwohl sie sich nicht wohl fühlte ihn anzulügen. Allerdings hatte sie keine Zeit ihm das Alles zu erklären.

„Hermine, noch Fünf Minuten." Remus war zu ihnen gekommen.

„Natürlich, ich komme ja", sagte Hermine und ließ ihren Vater los.

„Hier, vergiss Krummbein nicht." Ihr Vater reichte Hermine das Transportkörbchen mit dem Kater.

"Entschuldigen Sie, Mr. Granger, aber wird wirklich Zeit." Remus Lupin deutete erneut auf die Uhr am Bahnsteig.

Hermines Vater nickte: „Natürlich, Hermine es wird Zeit." Hermine gab ihrem Vater noch einen Kuss zum Abschied und wandte sich zum gehen.

„War nett sie kennen zu lernen Mr.…"

„Lupin. Remus Lupin", antwortete Lupin Hermines Vater. „Die Freude war ganz meinerseits.

Hermine trug Krummbeins Körbchen in der einen Hand. In der Anderen ihren Koffer. „Lass mich dir den Koffer abnehmen", erklärte Remus. Hermine reichte ihm den Koffer und dann wurden sie von den Auroren durch die Absperrung begleitet.

"Dem Merlin sei Dank", Mrs. Weasley schloss Hermine in ihre Arme. „Wo seid ihr denn gewesen?", fragte sie.

"Hermines Vater hat ihr ihre Katze vorbeigebracht", erklärte Lupin gelassen.

Mrs. Weasley atmete auf: „Und ich hab schon das Schlimmste befürchtet." Lupin musste grinsen.

„Pass auf dich auf, klar?", fragte Tonks und schloss Hermine zum Abschied ebenfalls in die Arme. Sie nickte.

„Beeile dich. Der Zug…", doch Mad-Eye Moody wurde vom Pfiff des Zuges unterbrochen.


	9. Kapitel 9 Im Hogwarts Express I

Kapitel 9 – Im Hogwarts Express (Teil1)

Oh Nein, bitte nicht fuhr es Hermine durch den Kopf. Bitte, bitte…

„Komm schon", Lupin war los gelaufen und stand auf einem der Trittbretter des Zuges. Hermine lief den Bahnsteig entlang und reichte ihm ihren Koffer und Krummbeinskörbchen. Der Zug wurde immer schneller und Hermine dachte ihn nicht mehr zu erreichen, da griff Remus nach ihrer Hand und half ihr in den Zug.

Völlig außer Atem lehnte sie sich gegen die Zugwand.

„So, mach dich auf die Suche nach Harry und Ron. Sonst machen sie sich noch Sorgen um dich", erklärte Remus und drehte sich zur offenen Wagontür um.

„Und was ist mit dir?", Hermine sah ihn fragend an.

Remus grinste nur: „Ich mach mich auf den Weg zum Bahnhof zurück", und noch ehe Hermine etwas sagen konnte, sprang Remus aus dem fahrenden Zug.

Im Ersten Augeblick war sie geschockt. Er konnte doch nicht aus dem Zug gesprungen sein. Sie machte einen Schritt nach vorne und steckte den Kopf aus der Tür, aber sie konnte nichts erkennen. Hoffentlich ist ihm nichts passiert dachte sie und zog dann die Wagontür zu.

„Hermine? Was machst du denn da an der Wagontür?", eine Stimme hinter Hermine und ließ sie zusammen zucken. Langsam drehte sie sich um. Die Gestallt hatte bereits einen Umhang an und sah ein wenig schockiert aus.

„Ach Dean, du bist nur", Hermine hatte sich ebenfalls ein bisschen erschrocken. Aber als sie ihren Klassenkammeraden Dean Thomas erblickte ließ der Schreck nach.

„Was machst du denn an der Wagontür?", wiederholte er seine Frage.

„Ich… als ich hier lang gelaufen bin stand sie noch offen", erklärte Hermine.

„Sie stand offen?", Dean sah sie verwundert an.

„Ja, sagte ich doch gerade", meinte Hermine und nahm ihren Koffer.

„Aber die stehen doch nie…"

„Ja, aber diese stand offen", Hermine merkte, dass sie sich gerade in etwas verwickelt hatte aus dem sie nicht so schnell wieder raus kam.

„Aber warum stand sie…"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Dean. Ich hab jetzt auch leider keine Zeit mir weiter dazu Gedanken zu machen ich muss ins Vertrauensschülerabteil", Hermine wandte sich zum gehen.

„Ach ja, jetzt wo du's sagst. Ron und Harry suchen dich", erklärte Dean, bevor er in die andere Richtung verschwand.

Klar, natürlich. Sie werden sich auch fragen wo ich bleibe schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf. Schnellen Schrittes, soweit dies mit dem Koffer und Krummbein möglich war, lief sie die Gänge an den Abteilen entlang.

Es herrschte Lautes Gemurmel und Getuschel. Zwischendurch hörte man eine Eule quicken und zwischen dem lauten Gelächter anderer konnte man ältere Schüler hören die sich gegenseitig in etwas zu Verwandeln schienen.

Als Hermine weiter nach vorne kam. Lief sie an einem Abteil vorbei aus dem bunte Funken und Rauch hin und her schossen. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen blieb sie stehen, stellte Koffer und Krummbein auf dem Gang ab und öffnete die Abteiltür:

„Was geht hier vor?" fragte sie und fünf kleine, ängstliche Gesichter blickten Hermine zwischen den Funken hindurch an. Sie musste sich ducken, damit sie den grünen Funken der von der Scheibe reflektiert wurde, nicht abbekam. Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und mit einem lauten: „Fumos", waren alle Funken und der Rauch verschwunden.

„Wow… woher kannst du dass?" Das kleine blonde Mädchen in einem der Sitze sah Hermine beeindruckt an.

Hermine versuchte zu lächeln: „Dass lernst du auch noch!" Dann sah sie ernst in die Runde: „Was ist hier passiert?"

Das kleine blonde Mädchen fing an zu lachen: „Der da", sie deutete mit der Hand auf den Jungen gegenüber und hielt sich den Bauch vor lachen „Er hat gesagt er würde es schaffen seinen Kater blau zu zaubern."

Hermine musste schmunzeln. Sie dachte sofort an ihre Erste Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts. Auf der Suche nach Nevilles Kröte war sie in Rons und Harrys Abteil gegangen um sie zu fragen ob sie, sie gesehen hätten. Ron war gerade damit beschäftigt gewesen seine Ratte, Krätze, eine andere Farbe zu verpassen. Doch stattdessen war bloß die Schachtel mit Bertie Botts Bohnen schwarz geworden, weil sie einige Funken abbekommen hatte. Die Ratte hatte die alte Farbe beibehalten. Wenn Hermine nun so daran dachte stieg Wut in ihr auf. Hätte Ron doch bloß einen anderen Falschen Zauber ausgesprochen, dann hätte er Krätze möglicherweise verletzt und sie hätten Peter Pettigrew damals Außergefecht setzten können.

Dann schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. Damals hatten sie sowieso noch nicht gewusst wer Pettigrew war.

Hermine sah den kleinen Jungen an. Er hatte braune Haare. Sie waren völlig durcheinander. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm gesagt er solle sich die Haare kämmen, aber diesen Kommentar behielt sie für sich. Stattdessen nahmen ihre Gesichtszüge etwas Ernstes an:

„Pass beim nächsten mal besser auf, was du sagst. Nicht dass uns beim nächsten Mal der Gemeinschaftsraum um die Ohren fliegt." Sie drehte sich um und verließ das Abteil.

Ein paar Minuten später klopfte Hermine an der Abteiltür für die Vertrauensschüler und als sie die Tür aufschob sahen sieben fragende Köpfe zu ihr auf.

„Da bist du ja. Kannst du mir mal sagen, warum du nicht durch die Absperrung gekommen bist?", fragte Ron und machte neben sich platz.

„Granger hat sich bestimmt verlaufen", gluckste Pansy Parkinson.

„Ist doch egal. Jetzt ist sie doch da", erklärte Hannah Abbott aus Hufflepuff und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Hermine setzte sich neben Ron und ließ sich von Padma Patil, einer Ravenclaw Schülerin, ein Pergament geben auf dem die neuen Passwörter standen. Ihr Blick wanderte kurz über das Pergament ohne, dass sie sich auch nur etwas merkte. In Gedanken war Hermine ganz woanders.

„Hier, das musst du dir auch merken", erklärte Hannah ihr und reichte Hermine ein weiteres Pergament.

„Die neuen Sicherheitsvorschriften vom Ministerium. Wie du mit den Passwörtern umgehen musst und so was", fuhr sie fort.

„Als wenn wir die Passwörter ans Schwarze Brett zetteln würden", murmelte Ron ihr zu.

„Bei euch kann man nicht sicher genug sein, Weasley. Longbottom läuft doch bestimmt immer noch mit einem _Erinner-mich_ durch die Gegend weil er sich die einfachsten Wörter nicht merken kann. Oder warum hört man sonst ständig, dass er durchs Schloss irrt um irgendjemanden nach eurem Passwort zu fragen", bemerkte Draco Malfoy spitz und sah Ron höhnisch grinsend an, seine dunklen Augen funkelten.

„Das sagst gerade du?", Ron sah ihn zornig an. „Du rennst schließlich von morgens bis abends mit zwei Leibwächtern durch die Gänge. Kann es sein dass du Angst hast?"

„Angst? Ich und Angst?", Dracos Augen hatten sich zu schlitzen verengt. „Willst du behaupten ich hab Angst?" Er war aus seinem Sitz aufgesprungen und richtete seinen Zauberstab nun direkt auf Ron. „Sag mir, wer jetzt Angst hat, Weasley."

Ron schluckte und ihm stand das Entsetzte über diese Reaktion ins Gesicht geschrieben. Draco grinste triumphierend: „Wolltest du etwas sagen, Weasley?"

Anthony Goldstein riss Draco den Zauberstab aus der Hand: „Hört auf mit den Kindereien", ärgerlich sah er zu Ron und Draco. Bis jetzt hatten die Anderen sechs im Abteil geschwiegen. Die Auseinandersetzung war viel zu schnell gegangen, aber im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er sich Entschieden die beiden Streithähne auseinander zubringen.

„Gib mir meinen Zauberstab wieder, bevor es noch mehr Ärger gibt", fauchte Draco ihn an.

„Willst du mir etwa drohen?", fragte Anthony.

„Gib ihn mir wieder", Draco baute sich vor Anthonys Sitz auf und funkelte ihn böse an.

„Setz dich sonst kriegst du von mir gar nichts", erklärte Anthony mit bestimmenden Ton.

Doch Draco bewegt sich nicht von der Stelle. Im Gegenteil er schien davon alles andere als beeindruckt und richtete sich weiter auf. Doch noch bevor er etwas machen konnte hatte Hermine ihren Zauberstab in der Hand, ihn auf Malfoy gerichtete und rief: „Petrificus Totalus", und wie es der Zufall so wollte ging im gleichen Augenblick die Abteiltür auf.

„Sie hat ihn einfach Angegriffen", Pansy Parkinson war die Erste, die das Wort ergriff.

Hermine sah sich ängstlich zur Abteiltür um: „Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape", flüsterte sie.

„Miss Granger ich verlange eine Erklärung und zwar sofort", erklärte die Verwandlungslehrerin streng, während Professor Snape seinen Lieblingsschüler aus der Ganzkörperklammer löste.

„Ich denke, Miss Parkinson hat uns bereits alles gesagt, was zur Aufklärung nötig ist", zischt Snape seiner Kollegin zu.

„Aber das ist gelogen", rief Anthony Goldstein und sprang aus seinem Sitz auf. Pansy sah ihn mit ärgerlichem Blick an.

„Nun, Miss Granger ich erwarte immer noch eine Erklärung", wiederholte die Verwandlungslehrerin.

„Malfoy hat Anthony angegriffen und dann"

„Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass Sie gefragt waren Miss Abbott", blaffte Snape sie an.

„Miss Granger", ein drittes Mal sah Professor McGonagall ihre Schülerin auffordernd an. Hermine hatte immer noch einen Klos im Hals sitzen sie schluckte dann fand sie endlich ihre Stimme wieder:

„Malfoy hat Ron provoziert. Er hat Ron mit dem Zauberstab bedroht. Anthony ist dazwischen gegangen und hat ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand gerissen. Dann ist er noch wütender geworden und hat ihn angeschrieen er solle ihm den Zauberstab wiedergeben."

„Und um Handgreiflichkeiten zu vermeiden ist Ihnen nicht bessere eingefallen als Mister Malfoy mit dem Ganzkörperklammer-Fluch zu belegen?", fragte Professor McGonagall und sah sie entsetzt an. Hermine blickte betrübt zu Boden.

„Da das Schuljahr noch nicht begonnen hat werde ich Ihnen keine Punkte abziehen, aber in diesem Fall wird es andere Strafmaßnahmen geben. Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, Mister Goldstein und Mister Weasley", Professor McGonagall sah in die Runde und vergewisserte sich niemanden vergessen zu haben. „Strafarbeit! Die nächsten vier Mittwochabende in meinem Büro."

Ohne auf Professor Snape zu achten, der anscheinend noch etwas hatte hinzufügen wollen, verließ Professor McGonagall das Abteil.


	10. Kapitel 10 Im Hogwarts Express II

Kapitel 10 – Im Hogwarts Express (Teil 2)

Severus Snape war seiner Kollegin aus dem Abteil gefolgt und die Schüler im Vertrauensschülerabteil sahen ihnen noch einen kurzen Augenblick nach.

Hermine stand immer noch wie erstarrt im Abteil. Draco stand am anderen Ende des Abteils und Pansy warf ihm besorgte Blicke zu.

„Ich denke wir sind fertig mit besprechen", erklärte Padma und stand auf.

„Das denke ich auch", Anthony stand ebenfalls auf.

„Falls dieses Jahr erneut ein zusammentreffen verlangt wird", begann Padma und sah in die Runde. „Lasst ihr eure Zauberstäbe besser im Gemeinschaftsraum." Ron warf ihr einen verachtenden Blick nach.

„Das wird noch ein Nachspiel haben, Granger", zischte Draco Hermine zu bevor er, gefolgt von Pansy, das Abteil verließ.

„Wir sehen uns dann beim Abendessen", erklärte Hannah und warf Hermine noch einen aufmunternden Blick zu, dann verließ auch sie das Abteil und machte sich mit Ernie auf den Weg zu ihren Freunden aus Hufflepuff.

„Dass war einfach genial, Hermine", erklärte Ron, als sie sich auf die Suche nach Harry machten.

„Ich hätte dass nicht tun sollen", gab Hermine zurück.

Sie durfte Nacharbeiten. Die nächsten vier Wochen. Und sie war in glänzender Begleitung. Ron war weniger Schlimm, sie war sogar froh, dass er da war und sie nicht alleine dort hin musste. Nach der Aktion gerade würde Anthony wohl sauer auf sie sein. Er hatte wie Hermine noch nie Nachsitzen müssen. Bestimmt nahm er es ihr übel und würde in Alte Runen nicht mehr gut auf sie zu sprechen sein. Aber Anthony machte ihr, so wie Ron, weniger Sorgen. Dracos Letzter Satz:

Dass wird ein Nachspiel haben, Granger hallte immer wieder durch ihren Kopf.

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", Ron sah sie ein bisschen ärgerlich an.

„Nein, entschuldige Bitte, Ron. Ich war in Gedanken", entschuldigte sich Hermine.

„Ich fragte gerade warum du dass nicht hättest tun sollen", erklärte Ron.

„Na du hast doch selber gesehen wie die anderen reagiert haben", entgegnete Hermine.

Ron lachte: „Klar Parkinson und Malfoy… war doch klar dass sie sauer sind, aber wenn interessiert dass. Und auf Padma solltest du nicht hören. Sie immer total eingebildet", er sah sie aufmunternd an. „Ernie und Anthony schienen allerdings begeistert", fügte er hinzu.

„Schön, Begeisterung hilft mir nicht viel wenn ich Nachsitzen muss", murmelte Hermine und eilte den gang hinunter.

„Ach daher weht der Wind. Du musst Nachsitzen. Soll ich dir was sagen?", fragte Ron. Hermine sah ihn fragend an.

„Es tut dir mal ganz gut."

„Was willst du denn bitte damit sagen?", fragte Hermine verwirrt.

„Jetzt siehst du mal was es heißt nachzusitzen und bei McGonagall wird dass kein leichtes", erzählte Ron ihr.

„Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass du es gut findest, dass wir Nachsitzen müssen?", fragte sie ihn entsetzt.

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht", sagte Ron schnell. „Du verstehst mich Fal…"

„Spar es dir, Ron", fiel Hermine ihm ins Wort. „Aber…" „Komm jetzt", Hermine lief weiter den Gang runter und dann endlich hörte sie Harrys Stimme. Hinter sich hörte Hermine ein Geräusch.

Sie wandte sich zu Ron um: „Mein Magen!"

„Ron", Hermine sah ihn tadelnd an und sie traten ins Abteil.

„Wenn der Imbisswagen sich nur mal beeilen würde, ich verhungere noch", sagte Ron sehnsüchtig, ließ sich auf den Sitz neben Harry fallen und rieb sich den Bauch. Hermine ließ sich auf den Sitz neben Luna nieder.

„Hallo Luna, Hallo Neville", erklärte sie und auch Ron begrüßte die beiden.

„Weißt du was?", Ron sah Harry an.

„Nein, weiß ich nicht. Aber ich würde jetzt erst gerne wissen wo du gesteckt hast!" Harry sah zu Hermine. Ron schien ein bisschen beleidigt erst später erzählen zu können, aber dann sah auch er Hermine an:

„Ja, genau. Wo warst du eigentlich?"

„Ich musste noch auf meinen Vater warten. Ich hatte euch doch erzählt, dass er mir Krummbein bringen wollte", erzählte Hermine ihnen.

„Das hat aber sehr lange gedauert. Mum hat sich Sorgen gemacht, als ihr nicht durch die Absperrung nachkamt. Moody wollte erst zurück, aber dann mussten sie doch erst dafür sorgen, dass wir im Zug sind wenn er los fährt", sagte Ron.

„Ja, ich hätte beinahe die Zeit vergessen", fügte Hermine ihrer Erzählung hinzu.

„Aber du hast den Zug ja noch bekommen", stellte Luna grinsend fest. Hermine nickte: „Ja, es war ganz knapp. Ich stand noch auf dem Bahnsteig, als der Pfiff zum Abfahren ertönte."

Harry nickte nur dann sah er zu Ron: „Was wolltest du jetzt erzählen?"

Ron grinste bis hinter beide Ohren: „Hermine muss Nachsitzen."

Harry blickte verwirrt zu Hermine: „Nachsitzen? Warum dass denn?"

„Ron, das ist nicht komisch", erklärte Hermine ärgerlich.

Harry sah die Beiden abwechselnd an: „Könnte mir einer erklären was los ist?"

„Hermine hat Malfoy mit dem Ganzkörperklammer-Fluch belegt", erzählte Ron.

„Du hast was?", Harry fing ein wenig an zu lachen.

„Wenn du nicht auf sein Provokationen eingegangen wärst müssten wir nicht Nachsitzen", erklärte Hermine ärgerlich in Rons Richtung.

„Willst du jetzt behaupten ich sei Schuld?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Moment Mal… ich komme nicht mehr mit. Was ist denn eigentlich passiert?", fragte Harry.

„Malfoy hat Neville beleidigt. Und Ron musste natürlich gleich etwas erwidern. Natürlich es war nicht fair von ihm, etwas Derartiges zu sagen, aber es war doch von Anfang an klar, dass er dich provozieren wollte, Ron. Und was machst du, du lässt dich auf sein Niveau herab und wirfst ihm auch was an den Kopf. Wenn Anthony nicht dazwischen gegangen wäre, dann dürften wir dich bestimmt im Krankenflügel aufsuchen", Hermine war außer sich und funkelte Ron böse an.

Ron sah Hermine an und man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er Hermine absolut nicht verstand: „Natürlich, jetzt bin ich der Schuldige. Ich erinnere dich daran, dass DU den Zauberstab gezogen hast du Malfoy mit dem Fluch belegt hast und nicht ich."

„Du willst mich nicht verstehen, oder?", fragte Hermine wütend.

„Hermine ich denke…", doch bevor Harry noch ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, glitt die Abteiltür auf und ein Mädchen aus der dritten Klasse trat atemlos herein.

„Ich soll das hier Neville Longbottom und Harry P-Potter überbringen", sie stockte, als sie Harry ansah und lief scharlachrot an. Sie steckte ihnen zwei Pergamentrollen entgegen, die mit violettem Band zugeschnürt waren. Das Mädchen stolperte wieder aus dem Abteil.

„Was ist es?", hörte Hermine Ron fragen. „Eine Einladung", entgegnete Harry und las die Pergamentrolle laut vor:

„Harry,

Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie mir bei einem kleinen Mittagsimbiss in Abteil C Gesellschaft leisten würden.

Mit freundlichem Gruß

Professor H. E. F. Slughorn."

Hermine sah fragend in die Runde.

„Wer ist Professor Slughorn?", fragte Neville, der ratlos auf seine Einladung blickte.

„Ein neuer Lehrer", sagte Harry. „Also ich schätze wir müssen da hin, oder?"

„Aber warum will er mich dabei haben?", fragte Neville nervös, als schwant ihm Nachsitzen.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Harry und griff ihm beim Ärmel: „Lass uns los."  
Die Abteiltür schwenkte schon wieder zu, als Harry noch einmal kurz in das Abteil sah: „Und wir", er warf Hermine und Ron ernste Blicke zu, „Müssen nachher noch mal weiter sprechen."

Harry blieb in der Tür stehen und rührte sich nicht vom Fleck.

„Okay", brummte Ron. Hermine nickte bloß.

Nun saßen Luna, Hermine und Ron alleine im Abteil. Luna blätterte im Klitter und Ron starrte aus dem Fenster. Hermine schmollte vor sich hin.

Die Landschaft draußen fuhr an ihnen vorbei und langsam wurde es dunkel. In der ferne sah man kleine Lichter. Luna sah vom Klitter auf und blickte kopfschüttelnd Hermine und Ron an. Sie sagte aber nichts. Hermine hatte ihren Blick bemerkt und wollte endlich aus dem Schweigen raus.

„Wo bleiben die denn? Sagte er nicht _Mittagsimbiss_?", fragte sie schließlich. Doch noch ehe einer der Anderen beiden antworten konnte stolperten Ginny und Neville ins Abteil.

„Wie war's?", fragte Hermine. Ginny setzte sich neben sie und musste ein wenig lachen: „Komischer Kauz, dieser Slughorn."

„Du warst auch da?", fragte Ron.

„Ja, er hat gesehen wie ich Zacharias Smith verhext habe", sagte Ginny. „Ihr wisst schon, dieser Blödmann aus Hufflepuff, der in der DA war. Der hat die ganze Zeit gefragt, was im Ministerium los war und am Ende war ich so genervt, dass ich ihn verhext hab. Als Slughorn rein kam, dachte ich, ich jetzt krieg ich Nachsitzen, aber er hat nur gesagt, dass das richtig gut gehext war und hat mich zum Mittagessen eingeladen. Verrückt was?"

Luna musste lachen: „Na dass kann ja ein tolles Schuljahr werden."

Ron lachte ebenfalls, dann hielt er allerdings inne: „Wo ist eigentlich Harry?" Hermine sah fragend zur Abteiltür.

„Er hat gesagt wir sehen uns später", erklärte Neville.

„Später?", fragte Ron. „Was hat er denn damit gemeint?"

„Wissen wir auch nicht, er war einfach weg", sagte Ginny.

Ron blickte zu Hermine. Und obwohl die beiden sauer aufeinander waren, tauschten sie besorgte Blicke aus, als hätte der Streit nie stattgefunden.


	11. Kapitel 11 - Zaubertränke bei Slughorn

**Kapitel 11 – Zaubertränke bei Slughorn**

„Ich versteh, dass nicht", erklärte Hermine. „Wo bleibt der denn?" Ron und Hermine sahen sich suchend auf dem Bahnsteig nach Harry um.

Der Zug war bereits vor einigen Minuten zum stehen gekommen und die Älteren Schüler begaben sich zu den Kutschen. Ein paar Meter weiter konnte man Professor Raue-Pritsche die Erstklässler zu sich rufen hören.

„Kommt ihr zwei? Wir müssen jetzt los", rief Neville ihnen zu. Hermine seufzte.

Hoffentlich kommt er nach.

Sie ließen sich auf ihren Alten Plätzen nieder. Hermine hämmerte ungeduldig mit den Fingernägeln auf der Tischplatte. Die Lehrer nahmen jetzt schon vorne ihre Plätze ein und McGonagall schloss die Flügeltür zur großen Halle.

Sie hämmerte weiter auf der Tischplatte. Ein paar Siebtklässler sahen sie irritiert an und schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Hey Hermine, alles in Ordnung bei dir?", Seamus Finnigan sah sie an und zog die Augenbraun hoch.

„Alles bestens Seamus", erklärte Hermine und zwang sich zu einem lächeln. Sie bemerkte wie Dean ihm etwas zuflüsterte und die beiden sich dann weiter mit Pavati und Lavender unterhielten.

Sie hämmerte weiter auf der Tischplatte.

Ron ging das Gehämmer auf den Geist und er legte sein Hand auf Hermines um sie festzuhalten: „Er kommt gleich", erklärte er bestimmt. Hermine zog ihm die Hand weg und nickte nur.

Dann ging die Tür wieder auf und Professor McGonagall kam rein, gefolgt von einer Schar Erstklässlern. Zwischen ihnen erkannte Hermine das kleine blonde Mädchen aus dem Zug. Auch der braunhaarige Junge war unter ihnen. Als das Mädchen Hermine erblickte, winkte es ihr aufgeregt zu.

„Wer ist denn das?", flüsterte Ron.

Hermine musste grinsen: „Ich hab sie im Zug getroffen. Siehst du den kleinen braunhaarigen Jungen hinter ihr?" Ron nickte. „Er hat versucht seinen Kater blau zu hexen und durch das ganze Abteil flogen bunte Funken." Hermine schmunzelte. „Erinnert dich dass an wen?"

Ron sah sie fragend an: „An wen sollte mich, dass erinnern?"

„An dich"

„An mich?"

„Ja, weißt du noch unsere erste Fahrt nach Hogwarts? Ich war auf der Suche nach Nevilles Kröte und als ich in euren Abteil kam hast du gerade versucht Krätze eine neue Farbe zu verpassen."

Ron lief ein bisschen rot an: „Wenigstens flogen durch unseren Abteil keine Funken." Hermine lächelte.

„Könntet ihr aufhören zu Reden?", Lavender hatte sich sauer zu ihnen umgedreht. Ron verdrehte die Augen. Doch die beiden schwiegen schließlich.

Vorne vorm Lehrertisch trällerte der Sprechende Hut ein neues Liedchen und als er verstummte begannen alle zu klatschen.

„Ich rufe euch jetzt einzeln auf, dann kommt ihr nach vorne und ihr setzt den Sprechenden Hut auf. Er wird euch auf eure Häuser verteilen", hörte man Professor McGonagall vorne sagen.

„Appleton, Sarah", erklärte Professor McGonagall laut.

Hermine bekam nur noch mit wie der Hut „Ravenclaw" rief denn sie war in Gedanken versunken.

Nach ein paar Minuten bekam sie allerdings von Ron einen Stoss in die Rippen.

„Hey, was soll…" flüsterte sie ihm ärgerlich zu. Ron machte eine Kopfbewegung Richtung Sprechenden Hut. Sie blickte nach vorne. Sie sah das kleine blonde Mädchen. Sie setzte sich und Professor McGonagall setzte ihr den Hut auf.

„Wie hieß sie?", fragte Hermine ein bisschen interessiert.

„An…An…An", Ron überlegte. „Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Aber ihr Nachname war Penrose."

„Sagt mir nichts", flüsterte Hermine zurück.

„GRYFFINDOR", rief der Sprechende Hut und das kleine Mädchen hüpfte vom Stuhl auf und lief zum Gryffindor-Tisch.

Hermine beobachtete das Mädchen, während die Auswahl weiterging. Sie ließ die Augen über die Schüler Links und Recht neben dem Mädchen hin und her wandern. Und wie es der Zufall wollte, saß dort auch der kleine Junge mit der Katze. Innerlich musste Hermine lachen.

Die Auswahl war zu Ende und Professor McGonagall rollte die Pergamentrolle ein. Professor Dumbledore wünschte ihnen allen einen Schönes Neues Schuljahr klatschte zwei Mal in die Hände und die leeren Teller vor ihnen auf dem Tisch füllten sich.

Die große Halle war mit Kerzen geschmückt und das Licht schimmerte in den Tellern und Schüsseln. Sie begannen zu essen, als hinter ihnen jemand an den Schülern vorbei lief, dann quetschte sich auf einmal Harry zwischen sie und Ron.

„Wo warst – meine Fresse, was hast du mit deinem Gesicht gemacht?", sagte Ron und glotzte Harry an.

„Warum, was ist damit?", fragte Harry, nahm einen Löffel und schielte auf sein verzerrtes Spiegelbild.

„Du bist völlig Blutverschmiert", sagte Hermine. „Komm her." Hermine hob ihren Zauberstab, sagte „Tergeo", und das Blut aus Harrys Gesicht verschwand.

„Danke", hörte sie Harry flüstern. „Wie sieht meine Nase aus?"

„Normal", Hermine sah ihn besorgt an. „Was sollte mit ihr sein? Harry, was ist passiert? Wir hatten furchtbare Angst!"

„Das erzähl ich euch später", erwiderte Harry knapp.

„Aber", doch Harry ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen: „Nicht jetzt, Hermine."

Hermine sah ein bisschen beleidigt drein und erklärte dann: „Du hast die Auswahl verpasst."

„Hat der Hut irgendwas interessantes gesagt?", fragte Harry und nahm ein Stück Siruptorte.

„Eigentlich nur, was er immer sagt… hat uns ermahnt, wir sollen uns im Angesicht des Feindes alle vereinen", piepste Neville von Gegenüber

.

„Hat er das?", Hermine sah fragend über den Tisch.

„Ja, aber dass habt ihr ja nicht mitbekommen. Kein Wunder wenn man so viel redet", erklärte Dean kopfschüttelnd. Hermines Wangen nahmen eine rötliche Färbung an.

„Hat Dumbledore Voldemort überhaupt erwähnt?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Noch nicht, aber seine richtige Rede spart er sich ja immer für den Schluss auf", bemerkte Ron.

Während Hermine endlich auch etwas aß hörte sie zu wie Harry ihnen erzählte, dass Snape erzählt habe Hagrid sei zu spät gekommen. Ron fragte Harry wieso er Snape gesehen hatte. Harrys Antwort darauf war, dass es Zufall war. Hermine allerdings reimte sich ihren eignenden Ablauf zusammen.

„Was wollte eigentlich Professor Slughorn?", fragte Hermine nachdem sie ihren Teller zur Seite geschoben hatte.

„Wissen, was wirklich im Ministerium passiert ist", antwortete Harry.

„Er und alle andren hier", sagte sie naserümpfend.

„Auf dem Weg zum Vertrauensschülerabteil wurde mir die Frage danach, auch öfter nachgerufen."

„Sogar bei den Gespenstern wurde viel über dieses Thema gesprochen", unterbrach sie der Fast Kopflose Nick. Doch seine weitere Erläuterung bekam Hermine nicht mehr mit. Sie sah zum Lehrertisch.

Einige Minuten später erhob sich Professor Dumbledore:  
„Nun ich wünsche alle neuen Schüler Willkommen und an unsere alten Willkommen zurück…"

Hermine betrachtet Dumbledores Hand und auf ihre Bemerkung, dass sie wie tot aussehe, erklärte Harry ihr, dass sie schon in den Ferien als er Harry abgeholt hatte so ausgesehen hatte.

„…Wir freuen uns, dieses Jahr ein neues Mitglied des Lehrerkollegiums begrüßen zu dürfen. Professor Slughorn..." Der Professor stand auf und grüßte die Schüler mit einer Handbewegung. "...ist ein ehemaliger Kollege von mir, des sich bereit erklärt hat, seinen alten Posten als Lehrer für Zaubertränke wieder einzunehmen."

„Zaubertränke?"

„Zaubertränke?"

Lautes Gemurmel zog sie durch die Große Halle. Und viele sahen sich fragend zu anderen um.

„Zaubertränke?", fragte Hermine und Ron wie aus einem Mund.

„Hast du nicht gesagt…", Hermine wurde vom Schulleiter unterbrochen.

„Professor Snape indes wird der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste."

„Nein!", sagte Harry und Hermine sah sich, so wie viele anderen im Umkreis von fünf Metern zu ihm um.

Auch sie selbst war erstaunt: „Harry, hattest du nicht in den Ferien erzählt Slughorn würde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten?"

„Das dachte ich auch", antwortete Harry.

Professor Dumbledore räusperte sich erzählte ihnen weitere Neuigkeiten.  
Sie befänden sich alle in einer sehr gefährlichen Lage und jeder habe sich darum zu bemühen, dass Hogwarts ein sicherer Ort bleibe. Während der Ferien wurden neue Sicherheitszauber über das Schloss gelegt die, dass unbefugte eindringen weiter erschweren sollte. Sie sollten sich an alle Sicherheitsregeln halten, welche im Zweifel bei den Vertrauensschülern zu erfragen waren. Außerdem habe man bei Nachtruhe einzig und allein in seinem Bett zu sein. Bei Merkwürdigen Vorkommnissen sein sofort das Kollegium zu benachrichtigen.

„…Doch nun warten eure Betten auf euch. Deshalb sagen wir gute Nacht."

Hermine war schnell vom Tisch aufgesprungen und hatte sich in den Schlafsaal begeben. Pavati und Lavender kamen kurze Zeit später. Bis tief in die Nacht hörte sie wie die beiden sich unterhielten. Sie selbst war mit den Gedanken bei Dumbledores Rede und seiner Entscheidung Snape zum Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu machen. Ihre Ausflüge in die Vergangenheit hatte sie längst nicht mehr im Kopf schweben. Sie hätte sie beinahe vergessen.

Am nächsten Morgen traf sie Harry und Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ron erklärte gerade, dass er es toll finde Sechsklässler zu sein, da sie ganze Schulstunde frei bekommen würden.

„Diese Zeit werden wir brauchen um zu lernen", erklärte Hermine entrüstet.

„Ja aber heute…", Ron wollte was erwidern.

„Stopp mal", sie hielt den kleinen Jungen von gestern an und streckte den Arm aus:

„Fangzähnige Frisbees sind verboten, her damit" erklärte sie streng. Der Junge reichte ihr das knurrende Frisbee.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du dich nicht erwischen lassen solltest", gluckste jemand neben ihm. Es war das blonde Mädchen. „Guten Morgen", fügte es an Hermine gewandt hinzu. „Ich bin Annalise Penrose."

Hermine lächelte: „Freut mich Annalise. Ich bin Hermine Granger und dass hier sind meine beiden besten Freunde Ronald Weasley und Harry Potter." Annalise lächelte die beiden bloß an.

„Kommst du, Ann?", der Junge schien ungeduldig.

„Sofort Nicolas", erklärte Annalise.

„Wir sehen uns dann später", sagte Hermine und ging mit Harry und Ron weiter. Noch bevor Hermine die Frisbee in die Umhangtasche stecken konnte nah Ron sie ihr ab.

„Spitze, so eins wollte ich immer schon haben." Hermines Protest ging in einem lauten Kichern unter. Lavender fand Rons Bemerkung offenbar amüsant. Sie lachte noch, als sie an ihnen vorbeiging und warf Ron einen Blick über die Schuler zu.

„Gackernde Gans", flüsterte Hermine vor sich hin. Ron hatte diese nicht mitbekommen, nur Harry und dessen Mundwinkel ließ ein Grinsen entkommen.

Nach dem Frühstück kam Professor McGonagall vom Lehrertisch zu ihnen herunter. In diesem Jahr ging es bei der Verteilung der Stundenpläne komplizierter zu als sonst. Jedenfalls für einige. Professor McGonagall musste kontrollieren, dass sie alle notwendigen ZAG-Noten erhalten hatten, um in ihren UTZ-Wahlfächern weitermachen zu können. Für Hermine jedoch war klar dass sie Zauberkunst, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Verwandlung, Kräuterkunde, Arithmantik, Alte Runen und Zaubertränke weiter belegen durfte. Und ohne auf die Anderen beiden zu warten lief sie zu ihrer ersten Unterrichtsstunde im neuen Schuljahr in Alte Runen.

Der Schulvormittag flog schnell vorbei. Die erste Stunde in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste bei Snape war für Harry mit einer Stunde Nachsitzen zu Ende gegangen und Hermine fragte sich ob es nach der ersten Woche darauf hinaus laufen würde, dass sie keine Zeit mehr fand alle Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. In Runen hatte sie bereits einen Aufsatz, mehrer Übersetzungen und etwas zum lesen bekommen und für Snape dürfte sie wohl auch mehrere Stunden an ihrem Aufsatz sitzen.

Jetzt waren sie gerade auf dem Weg zu Zaubertränke. Hermine war schon gespannt wie der Unterricht bei Professor Slughorn aussehen würde. Schon auf dem Korridor konnte sie sehen, dass e offensichtlich nur ein duzend aus ihrem Jahrgang geschafft hatten ihre erforderlichen ZAGs zu erreichen. Darunter waren vier Slytherins (Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini und Millicent Bullstrode), dann vier Ravenclaw unter ihnen Anthony Goldstein und Padma Patil und als einziger Hufflepuff Ernie Macmillan

Noch ehe irgendjemand etwas sagen konnte ging die Kerkertür auf und Slughorn bat sie einzutreten. Hermine setzte sich natürlich in die erste Reihe. Ron, Harry und Ernien gesellten sich zu ihr.

„Bitte alle Ihre Sachen heraus holen… und vergessen Sie Ihre Bücher nicht", erklärte Slughorn.

Der Unterricht begann. Während Slughorn vorne um ein paar Kessel herumtanzte und sie bat sich Notizen zu machen ging Hermines Hand öfter in die Höhe als nötig. Dann deutete Slughorn auf einen Kessel der auf seinem Pult stand. Der Trank darin spritzte munter umher. Er hatte die Farbe von geschmolzenem Gold.

Hermine traute ihren Augen nicht. Dass war doch, „Flüssiges Glück", entfuhr es ihr und alle in der Klasse sahen sie erstaunt an.

„Sehr richtig, drauf ich Ihren Namen erfahren?", fragte Slughorn.

„Hermine Granger, Sir"

„Granger? Granger? Sind sie verwandt mit einer Jane Grang?" Hermine stockte der Atem. Was ging hier vor? Woher kannte er… Sie verwarf den Gedanken. Außer Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Lupin, den Weasleys, sowie Ron und Harry wusste doch niemand etwas davon oder?

„Nein Sir, ich denke nicht. Ich stamme von Muggeln ab, wissen Sie", erklang Hermines Stimme in der Stille des Raumes. Nur das Plätschern des Trankes war zu hören.

„_Eine sehr gute Freundin von mir ist muggelstämmig und sie ist die Beste in unserem Jahrgang._ Ich nehme an, das ist diese Freundin, von der Sie sprachen, Harry?", Slughorn schien begeistert.

„Ja, Sir", erklärte Harry.

„Schön, nehmen sie zwanzig Punkte für Gryffindor", sagte Professor Slughorn und wollte fortfahren, doch Hermines Hand schoss in die Luft.

Der Professor lächelte: „Ja, Miss Granger?"

„Sir, ich weiß dass es hier nicht hingehört, Sir, aber können Sie mir sagen wer Jane Grang ist? Ich habe noch nie von ihr gehört." Hermine schluckte. Hoffentlich würde er darauf reinfallen. Sie wollte mehr über Jane Grang wissen. Und Professor Slughorn konnte ihr bestimmt mehr dazu sagen, schließlich hatten Liz und Lily doch erwähnt, dass auch dort Professor Slughorn Zaubertränke unterrichtete.

Slughorn sah in die Runde. Da die Anderen Schüler ebenfalls interessiert schienen lächelte er erneut: „Nun denn, Miss Granger. Jane Grang besuchte von 1986 bis 1975 Hogwarts. Sie war eine sehr kluge Schülerin und ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass sie eine der besten Freundinnen von Lily Evans war", mit diesen Worten sah er Harry an, dann fuhr er fort: „Allerdings… kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern, was aus ihr geworden ist. Mir ist nicht bekannt ob sie starb. Ich bin jedoch der festen Überzeugung, dass aus dieser Schülerin etwas hätte werden können." Hermine sah den Zaubertranklehrer an. „Beantwortet dies Ihre Frage, Miss Granger?", fragte der Zauberer.

Hermine nickte eifrig und lehnte sich in ihren Stuhl zurück. Er konnte ihr nicht sagen, was mit ihr Geschah? Genau, dass hatte doch Lupin gesagt. Er könne sich nicht daran erinnern.

…Mir ist nicht bekannt ob sie starb… starb…starb Die Worte hallten durch Hermines Kopf.

Ein Stimme direkt neben ihrem Ohr ließ sie zusammen zucken: „Dass solltest du dir genau merken, Granger. Die Namensähnlichkeit ist bestimmt kein Zufall. Du wirst genau so von der Bildfläche verschwinden wie Grang."

Häme und Verachtung lagen in der Stimme. Draco Malfoy saß direkt hinter ihnen und hatte sich nach vorne gebeugt. Er hatte ganz leise gesprochen. Nicht einmal Harry und Ron, Links und Rechts neben ihr, hatten mitbekommen was er gesagt hatte.

Hermine wandte den Kopf nach hinten um und blickte in die schadenfreudig glänzenden Augen. Hermine warf ihm einen missachtenden Blick zu und wandte sich wieder dem Unterricht zu.

Professor Slughorn hatte ihnen gerade erklärt welche Zutaten der Trank benötigt, als Hermines Hand abermals in die Luft ging. Der Zauberer nickte.

„Sir, ist Felix Felicis nicht Unterrichtsstoff des 7. Jahrgangs?"

Der Alte Mann vorne am Pult lächelte Anerkennend: „In der Tat, Miss Granger. Felix Felicis ist ein sehr komplizierter Trank. Es ist sehr schwer ihn herzustellen und eine Katastrophe wenn es nicht gelingt. Wenn er allerdings richtig gebraut ist, wie dieser hier, dann werden Sie feststellen, dass alle Ihre Unternehmungen gelingen werden… zumindest, bis die Wirkung nachlässt. Allerdings denke ich, dass sie trotzdem in der Lage sein werden ihn herzustellen. Und deshalb setzte ich ihn in der heutigen Stunde als Tagespreis", Professor Slughorn füllte eine Phiole von seinem Trank ab: „Genug für zwölf Stunden Glück. Allerdings ist der Trank bei Wettbewerbs Veranstaltungen verboten. Ebenso bei Prüfungen oder Wahlen."

Der Alte Zauberer sah in die Runde: „Wer sich am Geschicktesten anstellt, wird diese Phiole gewinnen. Und los geht's", Slughorn hatte nicht ganz zu Ende geredet, da waren alle dabei ihre Bücher aufzuschlagen.

Hermine folgte den Anweisungen des Buches und kurze Zeit später glitzerte es in ihrem Kessel.

„Kann ich mir mal dein silbernes Messer ausleihen?", fragte Harry sie.

Hermine nickte und sah zu Harrys Kessel: „Wie machst du dass?"

„Rühr zusätzlich einmal…"

„Nein, nein im Buch steht, gegen den Uhrzeigersinn", und sie rührte ihren Trankweiter. Ihre Augen verfolgten die Spiralförmigen Spuren die sich durch den Trank zogen.

Immer und immer schneller schienen sich die Spur durch das Gemisch zu drehen und Hermine tat der Kopf weh. Etwas brannte in ihren Augen und sie gähnte. Die Spur drehte sich weiter schneller im Kessel und Hermine schloss verzweifelt die Augen.

„Miss Grang?"

Als Hermine die Augen wieder öffnete stand ein Mann vor ihr. Es war Professor Slughorn. Allerdings schien er ihr anders auszusehen. Viel anders. Er sah viel jünger aus.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, aber könnten Sie die Frage wiederholen?", Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe.

Professor Slughorn lächelte: „Gewiss meine Liebe. Ich fragte, in welche Richtung gerührt wird, damit einige unter Ihnen nicht die reine Katastrophe anrichten", der Blick des Mannes wanderte im Klassenraum umher zu eine der hinteren Reihen. Hermine drehte den Kopf um und sie erkannte Sirius und James die gerade ein lachen zu unterdrücken versuchten.

„Also, Miss Grang?", Professor Slughorn hatte sich wieder Hermine zugewandt. Hermine blickte am Professor vorbei zur Tafel. _Felix Felicis_ stand mit verschnörkelter Schrift an der Tafel.

Hermine lächelte erleichtert: „Gegen den Uhrzeigersinn." „Vollkommen korrekt", erklärte Slughorn.

„Wenn Sie jetzt bitte die Hausaufgaben einsammeln würden, Miss Grang, dann wäre die Stunde für heute beendet."


End file.
